Fantômes du passé
by Perseplume
Summary: Suite à un horrible accident Hermione s'est retrouvée avec une fillette de cinq ans sur les bras à 17 ans. La guerre contre Voldemort a durée pendant près de cinq ans. Suite à la guerre Hermione quitte l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis, mais à quel prix.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, une nouvelle fiction, je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, c'est ma première Dramione. Je tiens a dire ici que l'univers en générale appartient à J.K Rowling, je n'ai fait que changer quelques information pour l'adapter à ma fiction._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**

— À une certaine époque, j'aurais éclaté, mais c'était avant que tu partes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à canaliser ma haine envers tout le monde; ma haine envers toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais n'empêche que je t'en veux d'être parti en me laissant tout sur les bras. Je n'étais pas prête à m'occuper d'une fillette de cinq ans. Pour ce qui est du reste du monde, tu vas sûrement dire que je ne me débrouille toujours pas... Et bien détrompe-toi. Bon, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je me suis surtout arrangée pour ne voir personne en dehors de Ronald et d'Harry, mais que veux-tu quand on ne peut pas supporter les autres, on s'adapte. Je t'avais dit que maintenant je sortais avec Ron? Oui, je te l'avais dit, c'est vrai. Enfin... Je vais peut-être essayer de refaire ma vie après tout. Là, tu serais fier de moi, n'est-ce pas? Tout ça serait tellement plus facile si tu étais encore là. C'est vrai, je me contredis, j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je te détestais, mais c'est tellement faux. Tu me manques Nath, si tu savais. Emma aussi aimerait te voir revenir, mais on sait tous que ça nous est impossible, ces foutues baguettes ne servent strictement à rien. Alex m'a écrit cette semaine, il veut que j'aille le voir avec Emma, mais je ne crois pas y aller. Ça serait trop douloureux. Je dois y aller, si je laisse Ron faire le repas je le regretterais pendant des semaines entières après. Je passerai mardi, après être allé chercher Emma à l'école. Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Elle effleura des doigts la pierre tombale, savourant la texture froide du marbre. Soupirant, elle se leva pour quitter le cimetière. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua un homme qui la regardait fixement, elle décida cependant de l'ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Elle parcourra les rues se perdant dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se reprendre avant de rentrer. Arriver devant chez elle, elle prit une grande respiration et tourna la poignée.

— Emma Mackenzie revient ici tout de suite!

— Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es pas mon père!

Un homme qui la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres lui tournait dos. Ses cheveux couleur de feu lui tombaient sur la nuque. Quoiqu'ils ne soient pas très longs, Ronald avait décidé depuis quelque temps de les laisser pousser ce qui lui allait à ravir. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'écarter les quelques mèches qui devaient lui tomber dans le visage. Vaincu, il se retourna pour continuer son travail.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle? Hermione? Merci, t'es revenue. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore?

— Je me suis chicané avec elle pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs et alors qu'on travaillait calmement sur la table de cuisine, elle a eu la brillante idée de mettre le feu à tous les papiers. Une chance que j'ai réagi rapidement parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pu les réparer.

— Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre, mais une main la reteint.

— Hermione… Cette enfant n'est pas la tienne et ça paraît, mais si tu pouvais lui inculquer ta passion pour le travail ça serait merveilleux ou peu importe, il serait bien qu'elle se calme. J'ai encore dû rencontrer son professeur aujourd'hui…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

— Qu'elle devait changer de comportement... Elle insulte les élèves et les menaces. C'est la terreur de la cour d'école. Cette fille était un ange pendant la guerre et depuis qu'elle a connu la fouine, regarde ce qu'elle est devenue, on croirait le voir, mais en fille et les cheveux noirs. Il faut que tout ça change… d'accord?

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille adoptive. Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Hermione ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, genou ramené contre sa poitrine et fixait un point loin devant elle.

— Emma? Chérie?

— Je n'y retournerai pas!

Hermione vint s'asseoir près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher.

— Emma, il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir ainsi. Il faut que tu cesses de faire de la magie lorsque t'es en colère. Tu vas finir par te faire arrêter.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tous les enfants sorciers de mon âge?

— Parce qu'on vit chez les moldus et si tu vas à l'école, c'est parce que Ron et moi devons travailler donc on ne peut pas t'apprendre ce qui tu dois savoir avant de rentrer à Salem l'an prochain. Je t'en prie, chérie, il ne te reste que quelques mois à endurer tout cela, fait un effort.

— Pourquoi tu restes avec Ronald, moi je ne l'aime pas. Je préférais Drago. Lui au moins il était drôle.

— Emma, je n'ai jamais été avec Drago. Et si je reste avec Ron c'est parce qu'il est gentil et attentionné avec toi et avec moi. Il aimerait vraiment s'entendre avec toi.

— Mais l'an dernier, toi et Drago…

— Emma, ça suffit! Je te dis que je ne suis jamais sortie avec Malefoy et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le revoir.

La jeune fille soupira, mais se rapprocha néanmoins d'Hermione, trouvant une place réconfortante dans le creux de son épaule.

— Tu crois que papa nous voit?

— Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime penser que oui. Ça me permet de passer au travers de mes dures journées.

— Si papa était là, il voudrait que tu sois heureuse. J'en suis sûre.

Les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

— Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Allez, il faut que tu finisses tes devoirs. Tu ne veux tout de même pas avoir une autre copie?

Emma se leva à toute vitesse et partie vers la cuisine. Hermione se leva pour suivre la jeune fille, mais une photo accrocha son regard. Dans un cadre reposait une photo animée de trois personnes. Souvenir d'un passé heureux effacé depuis longtemps, elle représentait Nathaniel portant dans ses bras Emma qui n'avait alors que 4 ans et qui s'approchait et embrassait une Hermione qui rayonnait avec un grand sourire. Elle effleura la vitre du cadre comme si la toucher allait lui permettre de revenir dans le passé. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage et elle reprit son chemin.

La soirée se passa sans autre accroc. Ronald finit de travailler dans ses dossiers, Emma fit ses devoirs sans broncher pendant qu'Hermione préparait le souper. Ils mangèrent avec animation chacun racontant ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée ou des futurs projets d'école ou de travail. Après qu'Emma est écoutée son film, elle dit bonne nuit aux deux adultes et alla se coucher. Après le souper, Ron s'était proposé pour ramasser, Hermione était donc assise dans le salon un manuscrit sur les genoux, un stylo à la main et finissait son travail de la journée. Alors qu'elle était entrée dans sa lecture, deux bras musclés dût à l'entrainement l'entourèrent et des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit sereine. Ron entreprit de lui enlever son manuscrit et de venir se placer devant elle, lui volant un baiser. Hermione se leva pour être debout face à lui et celui-ci s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, mais elle l'arrêta bien vite.

— Ron, s'il te plait, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure. Celui-ci s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir la regarder. Je crois que tu serais mieux de rentrer au studio ce soir.

— D'accord, mais tu es certaine que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

— Oui t'inquiètes, j'ai seulement besoin d'être seule ce soir et je suis fatiguée. Je finis le dernier chapitre du manuscrit et je vais me coucher.

— Très bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me joindre et sinon on se voit demain soir.

Ronald se dirigea vers la sortie prit son manteau et vola un dernier baiser à Hermione avant de partir. Après avoir lu les 30 dernières pages du manuscrit, Hermione alla dans sa chambre fouilla dans un tiroir et enfila un vieux T-shirt qu'elle gardait avec elle depuis des années, seul vêtement appartenant à Nathaniel qui restait dans la maison. Elle glissa sous les draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir pour rejoindre ses rêves où l'homme qu'elle avait aimé serait toujours vivant.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Prometteur, bon ou vraiment mauvais? Laissez-moi des petites Reviews J'adore avoir vos commentaires._

_La suite dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire le 3ieme chapitre!_

_Bizou **Darky -xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors me voilà comme promit à publier mon deuxième chapitre alors que je viens de finir le troisième. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Mardi arriva rapidement, vers 16h15, Hermione quitta son travail saluant les collègues qu'elle croisait et se dépêcha d'atteindre sa voiture. Le mardi était la seule journée qu'elle pouvait se permettre de quitter son travail pour aller chercher Emma et elle arrivait toujours en retard, ce que la jeune fille ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer. Cette journée-là, elle ne serait pas en retard. Elle avait hâte de retourner au cimetière et espérait bien qu'Emma accepte de l'accompagner. Généralement, elle n'y allait pas le mardi mais comme elle allait être très occupée dans la semaine, elle préférait profiter de ce petit temps. Comme prévu, elle arriva à l'avance et quand la cloche de fin des cours sonna Emma ne tarda pas à arriver, en quelques secondes, elle était montée en voiture et prête à partir. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elles roulaient quand Hermione décida de briser le silence qui pesait depuis le départ.

— Alors comment était ta journée?

— Hmph…

— Tu sais les mots existent. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne parle plus le sauvage.

— Il n'y a rien à dire… La routine quoi.

— Bon… D'accord… Écoute. Je vais voir ton père au cimetière. Je crois que ça serait bien que tu viennes toi aussi. Il appréci…

— Il apprécierait ça? Il est mort Hermione. Il en a rien à faire que je vienne où pas. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

— Ça pourrait te faire du bien de lui parler un peu. Elle arrêta la voiture devant le cimetière et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Moi, j'y vais et tu viens avec moi. Si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de voir ton père, tu n'auras qu'à rester en retrait.

Hermione sortit de la voiture, fermant la porte rageusement. Après avoir exprimé son désaccord dans un grognement rageur, Emma la suivit, imitant les gestes de sa tutrice. L'homme de la dernière fois était là de nouveau, couvert des pieds à la tête, un peu plus loin de la tombe qu'allaient voir les deux filles. Détournant le regard de l'homme, Hermione l'orienta vers sa destination. Comble du malheur, il y avait quelqu'un. Debout, mains dans les poches d'un manteau en cuir, un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau regardait l'endroit où son ami reposait. Hermione n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps qui cela pouvait être. Elle le reconnut presque aussitôt. Quand ça fait près d'un an que tu cherches à éviter une personne son visage s'imprime dans votre esprit de peur de le voir apparaître. Emma qui continuait à avancer se retourna vers elle, une interrogation dans le regard.

— Hermione?

Reconnaissant le nom de la jeune femme, l'homme se retourna.

— Mia?

Ça y est, elle ne pouvait plus partir. Maintenant, elle devait affronter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Vous devez penser « Oui, mais c'est une gryffondor, elle a le courage dans le sang », mais la Hermione que tout le monde connaissait n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ici? Quelle idiote elle avait été. Non, si elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, c'était pour fuir les horreurs que la guerre avait laissées. Elle avait quitté des souvenirs douloureux pour aller se perdre dans d'autres encore plus durs à traverser. La seule chose qui la retenait aux États-Unis était ces souvenirs qui détruisaient peut-être sa vie, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être heureux. Un sourire des plus faux s'afficha automatiquement sur son visage espérant qu'Alexander ne le remarquerait pas.

— Alex! Comme ça fait longtemps.

— Ouais, je suis content de te voir, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'ai envoyé des lettres pourtant.

— Tu sais, je suis tellement occupée. Le travail, la petite… Je n'ai pratiquement plus de temps pour moi.

— Ah d'accord… Tu viens souvent le voir?

— Une fois de temps en temps. Quand j'arrive à trouver un trou dans mon horaire

— Mais Hermione, c'est pas vrai, tu y vas pratiquement tous les…

Hermione avait rapidement mis une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle se fasse griller.

— Hey, on pourrait aller prendre un café. Je te l'offre!

— Ça serait génial Alex, mais on n'a toujours pas mangé et Emma meurt de faim. Et j'ai ces comptes-rendus à faire sur mes manuscrits. Il faut vraiment que je rentre.

— On a qu'à aller manger maintenant et tu feras ton travail une fois chez toi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu travailles en mangeant.

— Bon d'accord, mais pas trop longtemps.

— Génial! Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre.

Hermione suivit la voiture de son vieil ami, résignée. Durant le trajet, elle appela Ronald sur son portable pour lui dire qu'elle avait rencontré un ami et qu'elle allait manger avec lui et qu'elles ne rentreraient pas trop tard. Ron lui dit que c'était parfait et qu'il allait en profiter pour rester un petit moment de plus à son travail. Le repas se passa rapidement, Hermione faisant tout pour écourter cette rencontre. Alexander prit des nouvelles de sa vie et de son état, suite à la guerre. Juste avant de partir, Emma alla aux toilettes et Alex en profita pour être un peu plus sérieux.

— Tu as changé Hermione. Je veux dire, vraiment.

— La guerre nous a tous changé Alex, moi comme les autres.

— Non, ce n'est pas la guerre. Je te connais depuis longtemps et je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas la guerre qui t'a rendue aussi malheureuse.

Elle qui croyait bien le cacher apprenait en quelques secondes que les barrières qu'elle s'était bâties en des années n'étaient plus efficaces. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Emma arriva mettant son manteau et disant qu'elle était prête à partir. Ils firent l'au revoir coutumier et se séparèrent. En sortant du café, l'homme du cimetière était assis à une table de la terrasse. Toujours caché sous son grand manteau noir à capuche, celui-ci les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la voiture d'Hermione disparaisse au coin de la rue. Quand il l'eut perdu de vu, il sortit de ses poches quelques billets et les laissa sur la table pour régler la note. Il prit ensuite la direction de sa voiture et suivit avec celle-ci le même chemin qu'Hermione précédemment.

* * *

_Voili Voilou, c'était le chapitre 2. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Vous êtes toujours aussi confus? Ne vous inquiétez pas quelques informations rentrent dans le prochain chapitre..._

_Sinon laissez-moi des review S'il vous plait. Je veux avoir vos commentaires_

_Bizou_

**_Darky__-xxx-_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut salut! Alors voilà le troisième chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le quatrième, mais je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:**

Hermione lavait les vestiges du petit déjeuner, pendant qu'Emma faisait ses devoirs un peu plus loin. Avoir rencontré Alexander ne l'avait pas aidé, loin de là. Cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était seule et à quel point elle voulait revenir six ans plutôt durant les vacances d'été. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua que Ron était arrivé seulement lorsqu'il s'annonça. C'est ainsi qu'elle revint à la réalité.

— Salut princesse, fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Emma qui grimaça. Salut Mia, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Mais enfin, tout le monde t'appelait comme ça durant la guerre!

— Rectification! Malefoy m'appelait comme ça et lui, c'était une autre histoire. S'il te plait Ronald.

— J'ai terminé!

— D'accord, Emma, va te laver et après tu pourras lire ou écouter la télé avant d'aller te coucher. La jeune fille partit rapidement de la cuisine, laissant ainsi seuls les deux adultes. Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur toi.

— J'ai passé une excellente journée et l'on a classé deux dossiers sur lesquels on travaillait depuis trois mois.

— Dit? Tu veux bien m'attendre dans le salon? J'ai encore quelques trucs à ranger et je viens te rejoindre.

Ron acquiesça et partit dans le salon alors qu'Hermione s'activait dans la maison pour ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait pliés en arrivant. Alors qu'elle était venue ranger des linges à vaisselle dans la cuisine, elle vit par la fenêtre l'homme encapuchonné qu'elle avait aperçu quelques heures plutôt au cimetière. Elle rangea rapidement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et alla voir au salon.

— Ron, il y a un homme devant la maison… Enfin, je me demandais si tu l'avais déjà vu.

— Quel homme?

Hermione repartit vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Ronald. Arrivée devant la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne. L'homme avait disparu. Hermione était pourtant persuadée de l'avoir vu. Elle n'était tout de même pas folle.

— Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, il y avait un homme. Il était là, je l'ai vu!

— Hermione! Ça va, je te crois. Dis-moi à quoi il ressemble, cet homme.

— Eum… Il était habillé tout en noir, il a toujours une capuche sur sa tête. Il n'y a pas un morceau de peau qui n'est pas couvert. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

— Ouais, il était là dimanche quand je suis parti. C'est la première fois que tu le vois?

— Non, je l'ai vu deux fois au cimetière et il était au café où l'on a mangé tout à l'heure.

— D'accord, on va avertir les autorités.

— Quoi! Non, il n'a rien fait de mal. Après tout, c'est peut-être un simple hasard si l'on s'est retrouvé aussi souvent au même endroit. Il habite sûrement le quartier. Elle soupira un grand coup, pour évacuer le stress de la journée. Je suis fatiguée, viens, on va se coucher.

Elle prit la main de Ronald et l'emmena vers la chambre, avertissant en même temps Emma qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Cette dernière protesta, mais finit tout de même par aller se coucher. Épuisée, Hermione enfila sa nuisette et alla se coucher près de Ron qui n'avait que gardé son boxer. Celui-ci lui entoura la taille et la reprocha de lui. Hermione s'endormit rapidement bientôt suivi de Ron qui était plus que serein.

La semaine passa rapidement et plutôt calmement pour le trio. Bien que l'homme soit toujours là, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Ron continuait d'aller porter et chercher Emma à l'école et une sorte d'harmonie régnait dans la maison. Samedi arriva rapidement, mais Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là avec un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Quelque part au Massachusetts.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ça fait une heure que tu devrais être parti. Elles se réveillent dans 1 h et tu as près de vingt à trente minutes pour te rendre. Je te jure que si tu manques quelque chose, tu es mal barré.

— Relax, on est samedi. Je vais aller les chercher, tes poulettes, mais soit patient, tu veux. Il faut que je m'assure que le mec ne soit pas avec elles.

— Ouais c'est ça, fout le camp, je ne veux pas te voir avant la tombée de la nuit.

L'homme disparu rapidement, évitant que son ami se mette encore plus en colère. Il atteignit la voiture, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il attacha son manteau jusqu'au cou et mit sa capuche ne laissant ainsi que sa bouche et son nez de visible; c'était bien assez. Sans plus attendre il se rendit dans le petit quartier qu'habitaient Hermione et Emma depuis leur arrivée aux États-Unis.

* * *

Hermione avait finalement accepté l'invitation d'Alexander à une rencontre d'amis avec les autres membres du groupe. Après être allée faire quelques courses, elle s'était rendue avec Emma au lieu de rendez-vous avec la voiture de Ronald puisque la sienne avait décidé, ce matin-là, de ne pas démarrer. Ron s'était donc rendu à son travail à pied pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Finalement, elle fut contente d'y être allée, revoir toutes ces personnes lui avait fait du bien, elles avaient rempli en l'espace de quelques heures une partie du trou qui s'était créé en elle, à la mort de Nathaniel.

Tout lui était soudain revenu en mémoire; la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Nathaniel, la première fois où elle avait rencontré Emma et le groupe, la première fois qu'elle avait aimé.

* * *

_La veille elle était arrivée en avion avec ses parents, pour voir ses grands-parents. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de prendre congé de ses prédécesseurs pour aller courir sur la plage et prendre un peu de soleil en cette journée chaude d'été._

_Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en marchant et en vidant une bouteille d'eau, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans ou elle rentra dans quelqu'un. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années, la dépassait d'une tête et la regardait avec un sourire à damner un ange._

— _Euh désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle son visage tournant au rouge._

— _Il n'y a aucun problème, mais si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, je cherche de la compagnie, pour tuer le temps. Je me suis fait abandonner par mes amis et je ne les verrai pas avant 19h chez moi._

_Hermione regarda autour d'elle un peu mal à l'aise._

— _Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit légal…_

— _Ah! Seigneur vous avez cru que je vous draguais! En fait je voulais de la compagnie pour discuter. Si vous avez tellement peur de moi, on peut toujours se rapprocher des gens vous serez peut-être plus à l'aise. En passant mon non c'est Nathaniel, mais tu peux m'appeler Nath._

— _Hermione… Hermione Granger._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris que Nathaniel avait une petite fille de quatre ans donc la mère était décédée à l'accouchement. Lui-même orphelin, il n'avait eu pratiquement pas de modèles parentaux pour savoir comment élever sa fille, mais qu'il faisait son possible. Appréciant la présence de l'autre, ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous plusieurs fois durant la semaine, mais elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré sa fille puisqu'à ses dires, elle passait la semaine avec son parrain et sa marraine._

_La semaine suivante elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer toute la bande, Emma y comprise Elle avait automatiquement adopté la petite de quatre ans souriante et mignonne comme tout. Elle avait alors passé le restant de ses vacances avec eux, apprenant au cours d'une conversation qu'ils étaient finalement des sorciers et qu'ils étaient ou étaient allé à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem._

_De fil en aiguille, elle était tombée amoureuse de Nathaniel, malgré leur différence d'âge. Il est certain qu'à la première rencontre les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas d'accord, mais ils avaient fini par accepter, voyant que c'était un homme sincère et responsable. Puis l'école avait recommencé. Ils s'écrivaient pratiquement deux fois par semaine, même si parfois les lettres arrivaient en retard. Elle était allée les voir à Noël et ils étaient venus deux semaines En Angleterre durant l'été avant la septième année. Elle leur promit de venir faire un tour aux États-Unis lorsqu'elle aurait mis ses parents en sûreté. Elle leur avait donc effacé la mémoire et ils étaient partis en Australie, n'ayant aucun souvenir de leurs anciennes vies. C'est une semaine après le départ de ses parents qu'elle reçut un appel Alexander lui disant que Nathaniel avait été tué lors d'un vol à main armée dans un dépanneur dans un vieux quartier. Et c'est à ce moment que tout s'était mis à s'écrouler._

* * *

C'était donc ainsi que tout avait commencé, il y avait de cela six ans presque sept. Et voilà qu'elle rentrait après être allée chercher Ron à un café. Seulement, quand elle arriva chez elle, la porte était entrebâillée. Ron assura que pourtant, il l'avait fermée à clé.

— Emma reste avec Ronald!

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée avec précaution et pénétra à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un était entré par infraction et avait la pagaille dans toute la maison. Pourtant rien ne semblait manquer à l'appel. Quelque chose lui disait que la personne qui avait fait ça n'était pas venue pour voler.

* * *

_Voili voilou... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensés? À votre avis qui a bien pu vouloir rentrer chez Hermione. J'espère que le petit retour dans le passé a un peu répondu à quelques une de vos questions._

_Reviews please!_

**_Darky-xxx-_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut... Je dois vous dire que je suis pas mal triste...vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Et bien en fait c'est qu'il y a très peu de gens qui me laisse des reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas je continue à publier, mais j'apprécierais vraiment avoir vos opinions parce que en fait ça m'aide à adapter ma fic à ce qui je crois pourrais vous plaire ou bien rajouter des informations s'ils y en a qui sont trop confus. Enfin voici le chapitre quatre! Bonne lecture! **Je tiens à remercier Liyly qui m'a laissée des reviews à chaque chapitre! Merci Liyly c'est très apprécié!**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4:**

- Harry, il faut que tu viennes... Oui, je sais que l'Angleterre ce n'est pas à côté, mais tu es le seul qui pourra la raisonner... Tu travailles au ministère non? Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour avoir un porte au loin qui démarre quand tu le souhaiteras, mais j'ai besoin de toi ici! Hermione a besoin de toi. Ronald raccrocha le téléphone.

- À qui tu parlais? Ron sursauta et espéra qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de la dernière conversation.

- Ah euh... c'était le boulot, je leur disais que j'enverrais mon rapport demain.

Suspicieuse, Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais haussa finalement les épaules.

- Je dois passer au bureau chercher mon travail pour la semaine, tu veux bien t'occuper d'Emma?

- Ouais, vas-y on va t'attendre.

- Merci...

Elle lui embrassa la joue et sortit pour se rendre à son travail. Après qu'elle soit partie Ron se dirigea vers le salon où la télévision s'était allumée quelques secondes plutôt. Là, il ne voyait que les cheveux noirs d'une petite fille le regard fixer au téléviseur. Il alla s'assoir près de la jeune fille, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour essayer de rassurer Emma sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il jeta un œil à celle-ci pour évaluer les dégâts, mais il ne rencontra qu'un visage froid qu'il n'avait rencontré que trop souvent.

- Tu veux quelque chose? À boire? Du popcorn?

- Que tu t'en ailles, c'est dans tes choix?

- Pardon?

- Je veux que tu sortes de notre vie!

- Non, Emma, désolé, mais je ne partirai pas. Pourtant je croyais que ça allait plutôt bien ces derniers temps entre toi et moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Pourquoi, a-t-il fallu que tu viennes nous rejoindre ici? On était bien avant que tu arrives.

- Enfin Emma, si je suis venu c'est que j'aime Hermione et que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez malheureuses.

- Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione est heureuse maintenant? Tu ne sers à rien, tu ne fais qu'essayer de combler un trou qui ne se remplit pas.

- Écoute- moi Emma. Je ne partirai pas d'ici! Je tien à Hermione et quoi que tu en penses à toi aussi. J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort pour ça. Cela nous rendrait, à tous, la vie beaucoup plus facile. Et je ne sais pas où tu as appris à être aussi sérieuse, mais tu as 10 ans, pas 20, ni 30. Tu es une enfant Emma, je t'en prie et les enfants ne parlent pas comme ça...

Emma se leva, lançant un regard noir à Ronald qu'elle détestait de tant vouloir intégrer leur petite vie.

- Hermione n'aurait jamais dû te laisser aussi souvent avec Malefoy, ajouta Ron plus pour lui-même.

- Dray était cent fois mieux que toi! Et lui au moins, il savait nous faire tout oublier! Et elle partit en courant vers la porte de la maison.

Elle sortit et au moment où elle s'assit sur le bas de la porte dans les escaliers, Harry apparut. Il semblait soucieux, mais quand la jeune fille le vit, un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage et elle se précipita sur lui, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et collant son visage à son ventre. Harry referma ses bras sur Emma qui semblait si contente de le voir. Après cette légère étreinte, il s'accroupit afin d'être à son niveau.

- Salut Em, alors dis-moi, tu sais où est Ron?

- Pourquoi tu viens le chercher pour le ramener en Angleterre? Harry rit à cette question remplie d'espoir.

- Non, désolé. Je dois seulement lui parler avant de parler avec Hermione.

Emma perdit aussitôt son sourire. Résignée, elle prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Elle lui désigna le salon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'Harry entra, il fut frappé par la scène qu'il y avait devant lui. Jamais il n'avait vu cette maison aussi en désordre qu'elle l'était à ce moment-là. Hermione avait toujours été folle du ménage et pourtant là, rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Il alla retrouver Ron dans le salon et ils entrèrent dans une longue discutions ayant pour sujet principal Hermione et quoi faire pour ce qui était arrivé.

Hermione ne se sentait définitivement pas en sécurité; à tout moment, elle regardait derrière elle pour voir si on la suivait. La personne qui était entrée par infraction n'avait rien volé, elle était donc surement venue pour vouloir du mal à Emma ou à elle-même. Pourtant elle avait beau chercher qui pouvait lui en vouloir, personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. La guerre était finie depuis pratiquement un an et elle n'avait revu personne contre qui elle avait combattu. De plus, aux États-Unis, il ne lui semblait pas avoir d'ennemi. Alors qui cela pouvait bien être? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait à tout prix protéger Emma et ce quoiqu'il advienne... Aller chercher des dossiers au travail n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner de Ron qui faisait augmenter son inquiétude plus qu'il ne la baissait. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait être avec la seule personne qui pouvait l'apaiser durant la guerre, mais elle se réprimanda bien vite. Elle ne pouvait vouloir le revoir, être de nouveau à ses côtés parce que ça signifierait de lui expliquer sa fuite et ça elle ne pouvait pas. C'était tellement Serpentard de sa part, mais que voulez-vous? À force d'en fréquenter, on absorbe certains défauts de la maison. Non, elle ne demanderait l'aide de personne pour se sorti de cette histoire. Elle le ferait seule. Assez traînée, il était temps de rentrer et d'affronter la réalité. Décidée, elle pénétra dans la maison, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel; une voix. Elle tendit l'oreille et la reconnue bien vite, mais que faisait-il là?

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Harry se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras la serrant pour la rassurer.

- Ça va, je m'occuper de tout.

- Quoi? Tu t'occupes de quoi? Il n'y a rien à s'occuper.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas laisser ça. Tu te rencontres que tu pourrais être en danger? Avec les mangemorts que l'on n'a toujours pas retrouvés, je préfère t'envoyer quelqu'un.

- Harry ce n'est pas nécessaire et si tu y tiens tant je n'ai qu'à prendre un Auror d'ici. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire faire le voyage à un de tes gars pour ça.

- Mione, tu es comme ma soeur et nous savons tous les deux, Ron et moi, que tu n'es pas très stables ces derniers temps. Oui, Hermione, il m'en a parlé.

Elle lança un regard assassin à Ronald et reporta son attention sur Harry qui reprenait déjà ses affaires pour partir.

- Harry! Oublie tout, je vais m'en occuper.

- Tu auras un garde du corps demain matin, avant qu'Emma aille à l'école, je t'envoie mon meilleur Auror. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester...Ce n'est pas une suggestion Hermione.

Ainsi il partit sur ses mots, laissant Hermione ruminer et regretter d'avoir laissé Ron seul un moment. Ce soir-là, elle alla se coucher auprès d'Emma, laissant Ronald seul dans leur lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Emma et Hermione mangeaient silencieusement et à demi endormies, on cogna à la porte. Hermione grommela pour la forme et se leva pour aller répondre, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde pour voir de quoi elle ressemblait. Alors qu'elle bâillait avec toute élégance, elle ouvrit la porte et resta complètement figer. Devant la porte se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir devant chez elle si tôt le matin.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il souriant de plus belle

- Malefoy...

* * *

_Voilà! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je sais, il était un peu plus court que le dernier, mais il fallait que je coupe là... Vous comprenez? Le suspense... Soit aller laisse z-moi des tas de Reviews et vous ferez de moi l'auteur la plus comblée...et peut-être que cela m'encouragerait à publier le prochain chapitre plus vite..._

_Reviews Please!_

_**Darky –xxx-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà mon cinquième chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que moi, je l'aime bien. Beaucoup de dialogue dans celui-ci, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres. Il ne dit pas grand chose sur l'histoire, mais il est essentiel à la suite. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**RAPPEL:**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Emma et Hermione mangeaient silencieusement et à demi endormies, on cogna à la porte. Hermione grommela pour la forme et se leva pour aller répondre, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde pour voir de quoi elle ressemblait. Alors qu'elle bâillait avec toute élégance, elle ouvrit la porte et resta complètement figer. Devant la porte se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir devant chez elle si tôt le matin.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il souriant de plus belle

- Malefoy...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5:**

_Quelle journée épuisante! Avoir su, elle n'aurait pas accepté. Non, c'est vrai, servir de cible pour Harry n'était pas dans ses plans de la journée. En fait lorsqu'elle était arrivée de sa mission de reconnaissance la veille, elle avait plutôt prévu passer cette journée à se prélasser dans la petite chambre qui lui était réservée. Ce n'était certes pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, mais cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle restait sur ses gardes pour éviter les éventuelles attaques et quand elle dormait c'était que sur une oreille et à même le sol avec des roches dans le dos. Alors une petite grotte avec un matelas aussi dur qu'il soit était la bienvenue. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Hermione commença à enlever son T-shirt et jura, elle était sortie du bain il y avait même pas trois heures et voilà que tout était à recommencer. Elle entreprit de détacher son jean, alors que deux bras musclés lui entouraient la taille et que des lèvres se posaient dans son coup._

_- Tu es enfin rentrée, murmura le jeune homme. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles emmêlées d'Hermione. Tu sais que tu sens bon?_

_- Arrête, je viens de m'entrainer durant trois heures avec Harry. Il me faut un bain et au plus vite._

_- Tu es magnifique comme ça. J'adore quand tu as les cheveux ébouriffés et qu'on pourrait dire que tu t'es roulée dans la boue. Ça te donne un air sauvage. Grrr, fit-il dans son cou pour imiter un félin attaquant sa proie._

_- Où est Emma?_

_- Avec les jumeaux, ils lui montrent leurs nouvelles créations._

_Hermione se dégagea, et continua ce qu'elle faisait avant l'arrivée de son amant. Elle décrocha une robe de chambre fixée à une cavité dans la roche et l'enfila._

_- Un hibou est venu pour toi durant ta mission. Tu as encore une lettre, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre en question._

_Hermione la prit entre ses doigts et le jeta dans la petite corbeille située à côté de ce qui lui servait de bureau, son seul et unique meuble sans compter le lit._

_- Tu devrais au moins prendre la peine de la lire Mia._

_- Pourquoi? Je sais ce qu'il me dit dans ses lettres. Ils me disent tous la même chose. Qu'ils veulent que je revienne et qu'ils veullent me revoir ainsi qu'Emma. Je ne peux pas Drago._

_- Ça fait quoi, deux ans que tu ne les as pas revus? Tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas et Emma ne risquerait pas, à tout instant, de tomber sur un mangemort à la seconde où elle sort sans être accompagnée._

_- Je ne peux pas, c'est encore trop frais, trop récent. Emma est encore si jeune, elle n'a que huit ans!_

_- Mia, ça fait trois ans déjà. Voilà deux ans que tu refuses catégoriquement de donner de tes nouvelles à tes amis des États. Tu ne crois pas que ces enfantillages ont assez duré?_

_- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est toi? Voir la tombe où la personne que t'as aimée reposera à jamais. D'avoir sa fille à ta charge parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui la laisser. De devoir expliquer à une gamine de cinq ans que son père ne reviendra pas. D'entendre les autres te dire que tout va bien aller, alors que rien ne va. De savoir que ton meilleur ami risque sa vie tous les jours pour essayer de faire en sorte que l'on ait un futur. Les larmes coulaient sur sa peau laissant des sillons propres dans la poussière qui lui couvrait le visage. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est Drago. Tu es là tous les jours pour m'aider et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, mais cesse de me dire de retourner là-bas. J'en ai pas la force, échappa-t-elle dans un sanglot. Elle s'effondra dans les bras du jeune blond._

_Il l'écarta un peu de lui, prit son menton entre ses doigts releva la tête de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione en y mettant mille promesses d'apaisement. Il rompit le baiser, la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de finir de la rassurer._

_- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Et sèche-moi ces larmes, elles ne devraient pas avoir le droit de souiller un aussi joli visage. Hermione pouffa devant le compliment à l'eau de rose que venait de lui servir son amant. Et si on allait prendre un bain tous les deux. Je crois que tu en as bien besoin. Il renifla autour d'elle, accentuant la blague._

_- Drago Malefoy! Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je pue alors qu'il y a pas cinq minutes tu disais le contraire?_

_- Arrête de rouspéter et viens! La source ne sera pas libre toute la journée et je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous dérange, fit-il en l'entrainant derrière lui._

_- Moi qui croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade._

* * *

Ronald qui sortait de la douche, apparu dans l'encadrement faisant face à la porte. Une serviette autour de la taille, il se séchait les cheveux énergiquement.

- Qui c'est?...Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Boulot.

- Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu travailles en Angleterre, sous les ordres d'Harry. Et comme je ne vois pas Harry dans les parages, je ne vois pas ce que, toi, tu fais là!

- Relaxe Weasley! C'est justement notre cher ami qui m'envoie.

- Attention Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais de notre côté durant la guerre que tu es nécessairement notre ami.

- Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser Harry pourtant...

- LES GARS! Ça suffit! Ronald va finir de te préparer tu veux, tu dois être au bureau dans 40 minutes. Quant à toi Malefoy...

- Drayyy!

Une tornade de cheveux noirs se précipita sur Drago qui se pencha pour prévenir une certaine chute. Elle atterrit exactement dans ses bras le serrant aussi fort que ses bras le pouvaient.

- Salut gamine, lâcha-t-il dans un rire. C'est que t'as grandi! Dis-moi, où t'as mise Emma...elle est cachée derrière toi? Il regarda autour d'elle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'important.

- Drago...je suis rendu trop vieille pour ça!

- On est jamais trop vieille ma chérie, fit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux tout en se levant.

- Emma retourne terminer ton déjeuner, nous partons dans dix minutes. La fillette repartie en direction de la cuisine non sans signifier son désaccord. Toi, fous le camp! Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Désolé chérie, les ordres sont les ordres.

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie!

Ron arriva d'un pas rapide. Il prit trois secondes pour s'arrêter devant Hermione l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir, sans un regard pour Drago, il quitta la petite maison.

- Hermione, tu n'es même pas prête!

Hermione se retourna pour découvrir, Emma avec son sac d'école, sa boîte à lunch et son manteau prête à partir.

- Désolé chérie. Donne-moi deux minutes et j'arrive.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et enfila à toute vitesse les premiers vêtements qu'elle attrapait dans ses armoires et entreprit de se faire un chignon qu'elle fixa avec sa baguette alors qu'elle revenait dans l'entrée. Elle attrapa ses vestes et les clés et se dirigea vers la porte, demandant à Emma de la suivre. Elle fut vite arrêtée dans son élan par Drago dans lequel elle fonça.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça?

- Je dois allez reconduire Emma à l'école.

- D'accord c'est moi qui conduis.

- Quoi? Non, tu ne connais même pas le chemin.

- Rien à faire, tu m'indiqueras. Hermione ne discute pas et donne-moi ces clés!

Hermione fourra les clés dans les mains du jeune Auror, allant s'installer du côté passager de la voiture. Alors, que Drago mettait la voiture en marche, Hermione se redressa brusquement.

- Attends! Depuis quand tu sais conduire?

- Il y a bien des choses qui ont changé depuis la guerre, Hermione. Bien des choses...

* * *

_Voili, voilou! Alors ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui._

_Laissez une petite review...ça fera de moi l'auteure la plus heureuse._

_**Darky -xxx-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà mon cher chapitre 6 j'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que je viens de passer toute ma soirée dessus. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6:**

— Où est-ce qu'elles sont?

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le collet et le teint contre le mur.

— Tu es devenu sourd imbécile? Où est-ce qu'elles sont? Dit-il sans desserrer les dents.

— Je… je n'ai pas pu les avoir. Elle était partie.

En un millième de seconde son bourreau leva le poing. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors que le point frappait le mur à ses côtés. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il était au sol et pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement.

— La prochaine fois ce sera ta tête que je frapperais. Au risque de me répéter, puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir compris la première fois. Je ne veux pas te revoir tant que tu ne les auras pas. À la limite, vas les chercher une après l'autre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête rapidement, content qu'il lui laisse une autre chance.

— Hermione devrait être au cimetière à l'heure qu'il est. Ah et avant que tu partes, ne revient pu ici. La prochaine fois, c'est chez moi que ça se passera.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et tourna les talons, marchant le plus rapidement possible, bien qu'il ne servait que cela ne serve à rien.

* * *

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Hermione?

— Moi exagérer? Malefoy tu aurais pu nous tuer…Tous les trois! Je ne sais pas où tu as eu ton permis, mais…

— J'ai dit que je savais conduire, pas que j'avais un permis pour ça. De toute façon c'est beaucoup plus simple de transplaner.

— Encore heureux qu'on ne se soit pas fait arrêter.

—Hey attend un instant, pourquoi on rentre chez toi? Tu ne vas pas travailler?

— Si, mais j'ai dit à mon patron que je travaillerais de chez moi et donc que je n'irais pas au bureau.

Drago hocha la tête signe qu'il comprenait. Hermione, elle de son côté, pensait qu'il avait enfin décidé de se taire et voulait pleinement en profiter. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison, il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment de silence, Drago faisant en sorte qu'Emma soit un moulin à parole durant le trajet. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, c'était un peu délicat. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait automatiquement pris le chemin, non pas pour sa maison, mais pour se rendre au cimetière. Elle se gara près de la grille, retira les clés du contact et s'affaissa dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'elle avait arrêté de s'enfuir au cimetière à chaque instant où les évènements la dépassaient et elle croyait avoir passé au travers de cette étape, mais elle se trompait. Ce jour-là, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, au moment où Drago Malefoy avait franchi la porte, elle avait perdu tous ses moyens. Une main prit la sienne et elle la retira aussitôt, ouvrant les yeux pour les braquer sur le concerné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy? Lâcha-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Drago alla pour répondre, mais elle était déjà sortie et se dirigeait vers la grille du cimetière. Il la rattrapa un peu plus loin, l'autre côté des grilles, lui attrapant le bras pour l'arrêter.

— Mia…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

— Mais…il soupira, résolu. Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Je croyais que c'était fini. Que tu étais passé à autre chose.

— Hermione?

Tous deux se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait interpelé la jeune femme.

— Alex! Tu passes ta vie ici ou quoi?

— Mione, j'ai grandi avec lui. C'était pratiquement mon frère, c'est normal que j'aille le voir au moins une fois par jour non? Du moins, je lui devais bien ça. Qui c'est? Demanda-t-il en indiquant Drago du menton.

— Drago Malefoy, et toi tu dois être celui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui écrire pendant la guerre. Voyant qu'Alexander ne comprenait pas, il ajouta; c'est moi qui vous ai écrit la dernière fois…pour dire d'arrêter d'écrire et que ça ne servait à rien…

— De s'acharner sur elle. Ouais, je m'en souviens et pourtant elle est revenue.

— Écoute-moi bien, toi…

— Les gars ça suffit! Alex désolé, mais nous on va rentrer.

— Tu n'as pas fait ce que tu voulais.

— Drago tais-toi et fait ton travail.

Sur ces mots Drago resta confus, mais se redressa tout de même regardant les alentours d'un air détacher. Hermione dit au revoir à Alexander d'une accolade et repartit en direction de la voiture sachant que Drago la suivrait; ce qu'il fit. Le trajet du retour vers la maison fut d'un silence lourd. Arrivés là-bas, ils entrèrent un après l'autre et Hermione alla s'installer dans le salon pour travailler. Après quelques heures, Hermione avait fini le manuscrit qu'elle lisait alors que Drago était assis dans un fauteuil pas très loin un livre de la bibliothèque du salon à la main.

— Tu veux bien aller chercher mon agenda dans le bureau? Il est dans le premier tiroir à droite. Je vais nous faire du café.

Il acquiesça et alla dans le bureau et repéra rapidement le tiroir. Il ouvrit et s'empara de l'agenda qui était sur le dessus. Seulement en prenant l'agenda, il vu ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Une liasse d'enveloppes attachées d'un ruban nettement nouer. Il déposa l'agenda sur le bureau et détacha le petit ruban autour des lettres. Il retourna la liasse entre ses mains pour voir si pouvait reconnaître la personne qui les avait envoyés. Il connaissait effectivement cette personne, mais d'un autre côté, il est difficile de ne pas reconnaître notre propre écriture. Elles étaient toutes là, sans qu'il n'en manque une seule. Il les passait une après l'autre, les recomptant. Puis, il remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas une seule d'ouverte, les enveloppes étaient intactes. Il prit l'agenda et garda les lettres, puis se redirigea vers le salon, mais il s'arrêta. Hermione n'était pas seule.

— C'était quoi l'idée? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre?

— Hermione écoute-moi…

— J'avais besoin de tout sauf ça, tu le sais très bien!

— Je sais bien que l'avortement n'a pas été facile, mais c'était le mieux placé pour te protéger et c'est le meilleur que j'ai. Au moins avec lui, je suis sûr que tu ne risques rien.

—Pas été facile? Harry, t'as une idée toi c'est quoi de regretter chaque jour ce que tu as fait depuis plus d'un mois?

— Je peux savoir de quel avortement vous parlez ici? Et qui s'est fait avorter?

— Drago! S'exclama Hermione terrifiée.

— Écoute Hermione, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Mais je t'assure que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il disparut.

Voilà près d'une minute complète qu'ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. Toutes les questions qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Drago lui sciaient complètement les jambes. Comment elle allait pouvoir tout lui expliquer? Une fois de plus son instinct ne lui dicta qu'une chose : la fuite. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ou du moins essaya de faire. Drago se plaça devant elle bloquant la seule sortie.

— Tu deviens Serpentard maintenant?

— Drago, je t'en prie laisse-moi passer.

— Désolé mon cœur, mais je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. Va t'asseoir.

Résolue, Hermione s'assit sur le divan pendant que Drago rapprochait le fauteuil pour lui faire face. En allant pour s'asseoir, il laissa tomber la liasse de lettres qu'il avait ramenée du bureau.

— On dirait que ça devient une habitude chez toi, de ne pas répondre à ceux qui t'écrivent. Si tu m'expliquais ça d'abord?

— Si je suis partie ce n'est pas pour rien. C'était pour refaire ma vie, ce qui consistait à oublier celle que j'avais avant.

— Tu n'as pas vraiment choisi le bon endroit, tu ne crois pas?

— Je ne savais pas où aller et c'est l'endroit où j'ai cru qu'Emma serait le plus heureuse.

— Parlons-en de ton départ! Celui qui était connu pour disparaître après une nuit parfaite, à l'école, c'était moi, pas toi.

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la chambre qu'elle se sentit tirer par-derrière. Des lèvres voraces foncèrent sur son cou, mordillant et embrassant sa peau hâlée. Les deux mains la retournèrent et on s'empara de ses lèvres alors que des mains se glissaient sous son chandail._

— _Drago… Emma pourrait rentrer n'importe quand._

— _Je m'en suis occupé t'en fais pas, elle est avec Ginny et Harry._

_Elle alla pour protester, mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant. En quelque instant, leurs vêtements furent au sol. Drago, dominant la situation, gratifiait le corps de sa belle de mille et un baisers. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione le pria d'arrêter essayant de le faire remonter. Le plaisir battant de son plein, Drago ne la fit pas plus attendre et la pénétra sans hésitation, ce qu'Hermione accueillit dans un profond gémissement. Ils firent l'amour, profitant de ce moment de paix qui n'arrivait que trop rarement. Quand ils eurent tous les deux atteint l'extase Drago roula sur le côté et Hermione vint se nicher au creux de son épaule, savourant les douces caresses que Drago lui affligeait de ses doigts le long de sa colonne._

— _Harry dit que si ce n'est pas demain, c'est dans deux jours._

— _Alors c'est pour ça ta soudaine envie, fit-elle en ricanant._

— _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je l'aurais fait alors…_

— _Drago…_

— _Non, Hermione! Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. L'un de nous peut mourir dans cette bataille, il roula par-dessus d'elle de nouveau, et je voulais pouvoir au moins profiter une dernière fois de tout cela. C'est grâce à toi si je suis ici aujourd'hui et je ne changerais d'avis pour rien au monde. Hermione, je n'ai pas toujours été le garçon exemplaire et tu en es la preuve, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et c'est peut-être la seule fois que tu m'entendras le dire alors profite s'en._

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il reprit sa place initiale pour ensuite se laisser aller au bras de Morphée avec la seule personne qu'il aura aimée._

_Hermione se leva un peu avant l'aube avec toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait. En fait, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil un seul instant et avait fini par se décider à quitter le lit. Elle prit le seul sac qu'elle avait et fourra tout ce qui lui appartenait dedans. Elle fit ensuite de même avec le sac d'Emma. Puis sans un mot, elle repassa dans la chambre pour revoir, une dernière fois, l'homme qui reposait dans son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle la chassa presque au même moment. Elle s'approcha du lit et embrassa les lèvres du blond, ne laissant échapper que quelques mots._

— _Pardonne-moi._

_Puis elle rebroussa chemin, reprenant les sacs qu'elle avait laissés à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se glissait dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry, et s'approcha de la petite silhouette qui dormait sur un petit matelas portable._

— _Emmy chérie, viens, il faut y aller._

— _Où ça? Dis la petite fille encore endormie._

— _Ne fait que me suivre, d'accord? Je m'occupe de tout. On rentre à la maison ma chérie._

_Hermione laissa une petite lettre près de la tête de son meilleur ami, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'elles étaient en sécurité et qu'elle le contacterait le moment venu. Puis elle prit la main de la petite et sortie. Ce jour-là avait été le commencement de toutes ses fuites, la première de nombreuses autres._

* * *

— Voilà, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

— Et quand comptais-tu me recontacter?

— Sincèrement? Jamais. Ou du moins le plus tard possible.

— Et si on parlait de cet avortement dont tu parlais tout à l'heure avec Harry?

* * *

_Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment? Bon ou mauvais?_

_Une petite Review s'il vous plait_

_**Darky -xxx-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais. Je sais. Je suis terriblement en retard, je suis désolé, j'ai comme été dans un rush des plus totales à l'école ces deux dernières semaines et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayer de vous faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car moi je l'aime bien vous allez voir vous allez voir que ça révèle quelques petites infos. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7:**

Les voilà qu'ils étaient en route pour aller chercher la charmante Emma. L'après-midi avait été lourd après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, qui avait été en réalité bien plus courte que l'avait imaginé Drago. Au moment où il avait parlé de l'avortement, Hermione s'était refermée sur elle-même et avait quitté le salon sans un mot pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. La seule fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, c'était pour lui dire qu'elle allait chercher Emma. Ils étaient donc en route, dans le silence total. Hermione au volant, Drago s'ennuyait ferme et essayait vainement de trouver ce que lui cachait Hermione. Ce qu'elle cherchait à oublier aussi difficilement. Ils arrivèrent à la petite école au moment où les cloches sonnèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, une boule de joie déboula dans la voiture. Remplissant l'atmosphère d'euphorie qui émanait d'elle, Emma salua les deux jeunes adultes embrassant en même temps la joue de ceux-ci. Drago retourna le bonjour, souriant à l'enfant qui attachait sa ceinture. La voiture démarra sans qu'Hermione dise quoi que ce soit et d'un coup le silence lourd du début retomba.

Hermione regardait droit devant elle, essayant d'éviter de se laisser emporter par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient : lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, le moment où elle l'avait annoncé à Ron et Harry, les deux mois de réflexion durant lesquels le petit être grandissait en elle et puis le fameux jour où elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait avoir cette enfant. Harry avait bien sûr protesté lui disant qu'elle regretterait une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait et que ce bébé serait la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de craquer dans les moments durs. Elle avait pourtant fait la sourde oreille à ses arguments et avait appliqué sa décision prise à la hâte. Si seulement elle avait su qu'Harry avait raison, qu'une fois de plus, elle aurait dû l'écouter. Depuis ce jour, elle regrettait chaque instant son choix et aimerait retourner en arrière pour sauver ce petit être qui aurait été son point de repère dans sa vie plus que mélangée. Une larme qui coulait sur sa joue la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main et sentant un regard peser sur elle, se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis le redémarrage de la voiture.

— Quoi?

— Rien du tout.

Drago détourna le regard pour regarder devant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione soit si malheureuse? Tout laissait à croire qu'elle avait refait sa vie dans la plus grande perfection : sa maison, son travail, les études d'Emma et même —ça lui crevait le cœur de le dire— son couple avec Ronald Weasley. Pourtant toutes ces fois où elle s'enfermait dans son esprit et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de larmes ne pouvaient que prouver le contraire. Cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça et il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais elle refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, lui qui lui avait été un des ses grands confidents à l'époque de la guerre. Il faillait qu'il découvre ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade qu'elle s'efforçait à construire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison et Emma sortit de la voiture suivie de Drago qu'elle entraina dans la maison où Ronald attendait qu'elles arrivent. Quel fut son désespoir quand il vit Malefoy rentrer dans la maison avec la petite qui lui énonçait tous les devoirs qu'elle devait faire et qu'il allait l'aider. Comme Hermione ne rentrait pas, il alla dans le cadre de porte pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci était restée dans la voiture et qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sachant qu'elle préférait qu'on la laisse seule dans ces moments, il retourna à l'intérieur où il ramassa les affaires qu'Emma avait lancées au sol en rentrant, puis alla continuer le travail qu'il avait ramené.

Quelque temps plus tard alors qu'Emma faisait toujours ses devoirs avec l'aide de Drago, Hermione inséra une pizza dans le four et alla voir Ronald qui était assis au salon.

— Alors tu lui as parlé?

Ron leva la tête de son travail pour croiser le regard de la belle brune qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte du salon.

— À Harry ça? Oui…

— Alors?

— Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit que si je m'acharnais tant pour qu'il change ton garde du corps c'est parce que j'étais jaloux et que je veux t'empêcher de retourner vers lui. Il m'a aussi dit que si ce n'était pas arriver avant, à Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour rien et que ta place est avec lui parce que c'est le seul qui réussit à te faire oublier.

— Il ne t'a dit rien d'autre?

— Si que tu devais assumer tes choix et que si tu le faisais pas maintenant, tu ne le ferais jamais, mais je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi.

— Il veut que je lui dise…dit-elle tristement. Puis oubliant la présence des deux autres dans la maison reprit plus fort : Non, mais comment veux-tu que je lui dise? Tu me vois toi, lui annoncer qu'il aurait pu être père et que j'ai tout gâché? Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment? On parle de Drago Malefoy ici! Il va m'en vouloir à mort et ne voudra plus jamais me pardonner! Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça, ça serait…ça serait…

— Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas?

— Je suis désolé Ron, mais oui. C'est vrai, chaque moment, je pense à lui et je regrette, mais crois-moi je t'aime toi aussi Ron…je veux dire… je t'aime seulement, c'est différent de ce que je ressens avec lui…

— Ça va j'ai compris. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, c'est mieux pour tout le monde si l'on ne veut pas gâcher la soirée.

— Non, Ron attend…

* * *

Drago vit du coin de l'œil Hermione quitter la cuisine, mais garda son attention sur ce que faisait Emma.

— Non, Emma regarde l'exemple que je t'ai fait. Tu vas trouver ton erreur

Des bribes de conversation parvenaient du salon et il avait du mal à les ignorer.

— _Il ne t'a dit rien d'autre?_

— _Si que tu devais assumer tes choix et que si tu le faisais pas maintenant, tu ne le ferais jamais, mais je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi._

Drago fronça les sourcils à présent complètement attentifs à ce qui se disait.

— _Il veut que je lui dise…dit-il tristement. Puis oubliant la présence des deux autres dans la maison reprit plus fort : Non, mais comme tu veux que je lui dise? Tu me vois toi lui annoncer qu'il aurait pu être père et que j'ai tout gâché? Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment? On parle de Drago Malefoy ici! Il va m'en vouloir à mort et ne voudra plus jamais me pardonner! Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça, ça serait…ça serait…_

Drago figea, oubliant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'Hermione lui cachait, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Elle avait une si mauvaise opinion de ses réactions. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été un peu impulsif, mais tout de même, il ne se croyait pas si rancunier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione lui avait caché qu'elle était enceinte de leur enfant. Les paroles de celle-ci se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'une petite poigne lui serre le poignet, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

— …ça va? Drago ça fait trois fois que je te demande de regarder si j'ai bon!

— Désolé princesse, mais…

— Allé hop! On met la table, on va manger.

Drago se retourna. Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger, les yeux brillants et la voix cachant un léger trémolo. Elle évita son regard et tout ce qu'elle avait dit devint soudainement réel. Elle alla rapidement chercher le repas.

— Ronald n'est pas là? Clama Emma alors qu'Hermione revenait avec la pizza.

— Non…il…il a préféré partir.

Puis le silence s'installa. Ils mangèrent, silencieux, Hermione ne quittant pas son assiette des yeux et Drago qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards pour lui faire signe qu'il voulait lui parler. Il n'eut toutefois pas de chance de lui faire ce signe puisqu'une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle se leva et alla pour sortir de la salle à manger. À la dernière minute, elle se retourna et regarda Emma.

— Emma chérie, tu finis tes devoirs et tu vas te coucher d'accord, Malefoy va s'occuper de ranger la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Ok? Emma acquiesça ne sachant où se mettre. Malefoy je compte sur toi pour t'assurer qu'elle se couche.

— Hemione! Je…

Mais Hermione était déjà partie.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Hermione avait enfilé une robe de nuit et s'était assise sur son lit pour lire un peu, croyant que ça lui changerait les idées. Cependant voilà près d'une heure qu'elle restait à la même page, lisant et relisant l'extrait qu'elle avait le malheur d'oublier au moment où son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle recommençait à lire la page pour, il lui semblait, la centième fois lorsqu'elle remarqua une paire de jambes près de la porte. Elle leva les yeux et les détourna aussitôt. Drago était accoté contre la chambranle de sa porte de chambre et la fixait de ses yeux froids qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

— Il y a une chambre d'ami près de celle d'Emma, les draps sont propres, tu n'as qu'à t'installer, lui dit-elle sans le regarder.

Comme il ne disait rien et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir, elle se força à le regarder et rencontra un visage où elle pouvait lire tristesse et questionnement. Elle espérait ne pas ravoir la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée, cela avait déjà été assez pénible comme ça. Mais ses espoirs furent vaincus quand il prononça un seul mot.

— Pourquoi?

— Pourquoi quoi Drago?

— J'ai vraiment besoin de t'énumérer mes questions?

Hermione fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il continue.

— D'accord… Pourquoi t'es parti? Pourquoi quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain j'étais seul? Pourquoi quand je m'évertuais à avoir de tes nouvelles, tu ne donnais aucun signe de vie? Pourquoi alors que je suis là aujourd'hui, tu refuses de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit? Pourquoi tu cherches tant à me cacher ce que tu as fait ici depuis ton arrivée? Et finalement… Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu étais enceinte de notre enfant? Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'on était heureux cette journée-là, qu'est que j'ai manqué qui a tout fait chavirer?

— Drago, je t'en prie sort…

— Non, Hermione! Je veux savoir! Cesse de fuir et redevient enfin cette Gryffondor au courage démesuré. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

— Tu veux savoir? Assieds-toi.

Elle respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Quand elle ouvrit, elle prit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son courage à deux mains et commença.

— Je ne suis pas partie sur un coup de tête, cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais. Seulement quand tu m'as dit qu'Harry prévoyait la bataille aussi rapidement, ça n'a fait qu'accélérer mes projets. D'ailleurs tu as failli me faire changer d'avis ce soir-là, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'avoir séparé Emma du seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. Je me disais qu'elle méritait mieux que ce que je lui faisais vivre et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de changer ça. Voilà pour la raison de mon départ. Pour les lettres, si je ne t'ai pas écrit, ce n'était pas pour couper les ponts avec tout ce qui me liait au passé, mais parce que je n'avais pas le courage de lire ce que tu m'écrivais. Je m'imaginais ta colère à ton réveil et je ne voulais pas voir ces reproches derrière tes mots. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, c'était encore pire. Je me sentais tellement coupable que je me disais que le seul moyen d'éviter ta colère était de t'oublier. Harry disait le contraire bien sûr. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Harry puisse te faire autant confiance. Soit. Il voulait que je garde l'enfant et que je revienne en Angleterre tout te dire… Mais tu me connais…une vraie tête de mule…

— Donc tu m'aimais encore puisque tu te sentais coupable…

— Oui Drago, je t'ai aimé, enfin je crois, et tu ne te trompes pas, on était heureux durant la guerre…malgré les circonstances. Seulement tout jouait contre nous. Nous nous étions haïs pendant si longtemps, ton père se battait de l'autre côté, tu restais exécrable avec tout le monde sauf moi et Emma. Et il y avait Nathaniel. Quelque chose en moi me disait que je n'avais pas le droit et je l'ai écouté.

— Et…tu m'aimes encore…pas vrai?

— J'aime Nath… Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le lit sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Il arrive vis-à-vis d'elle et se pencha déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y alla doucement au départ puis il y mit tout son amour pour elle qui durait depuis six ans.

Hermione répondit au baiser y mettant toute sa peine et sa détresse. Elle réalisait enfin à quel point il avait été difficile d'être séparé de lui toutes ces années, mais sa conscience lui dit qu'elle s'était trop battue pour l'oublier et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses barrières tomber, pas maintenant. Elle rompit le baiser, s'éloignant et détournant le regard pour éviter cet océan bleu acier qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres d'elle.

— Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti. Dis-moi que ce baiser n'a rien réveillé en toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais Hermione ne sentait pas moins le côté sûr de lui qui ressortait de Drago. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui mentir en face, elle garda ses yeux fixés sur l'oreiller à ses côtés.

— S'il te plait Drago, va te coucher.

Drago se releva d'un coup s'éloignant à une distance professionnelle, mettant les mains derrière son dos.

— Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas dormir dans ta chambre d'amis.

— Et pourquoi ça?

— Ordre du patron. Je ne dois pas te quitter, donc je dors ici.

— Drago ton patron est mon meilleur ami, je ne crois pas que ça lui dérange que tu ne dormes pas dans ma chambre.

— Hermione, que tu sois sa meilleure amie ou quoi que ce soir d'autre ça ne change pas les règles. Il n'y a pas place à la discussion.

Hermione grogna rageusement et éteignit la lumière de chevet pour ensuite se coucher sur le côté face à celle-ci. Quel que instant après, elle entendit des pas se diriger de l'autre côté du lit et quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés. Une large main lui frôla le dos en une légère caresse, puis plus rien. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle se sentit attirer contre la masse chaude d'un corps. N'ayant pas la force de raisonner et de le repousser, elle se pelotonna instinctivement contre le torse de Drago et s'y endormis, tous mauvais souvenirs effacés.

* * *

_Alors Voilà. J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu et je suis encore désolé pour mon retard. Pour vous faire réfléchir un peu... Bien qu'il n'ait pas été présent dans ce chapitre quelqu'un a une idée de qui pourrait être l'homme mystérieux qui veut avoir notre Hermione et notre Emma? Laissez-moi savoir votre réponse...Aller! Une petite review, j'adorerai._

_-xxx-_

_**Darky**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà! Mon petit chapitre 8, vous voyez je ne suis pas aussi en retard que la dernière fois...Attention ceux qui cherchaient un élément qui allait changer le cour de l'histoire vous allez êtres servis!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8:**

Suite à leur discussion, les rapports entre Hermione et Drago s'étaient amélioré. La semaine passa et vendredi arriva à vive allure.

Hermione émergea doucement du sommeil. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis de siècle. Ce qui était strictement paradoxal, puisque c'était en septième année à Poudlard. Elle étira les bras de chaque côté de son corps, remarquant ainsi qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle lâcha un grand soupir de contentement, les yeux fermés profitant de la chaleur qui régnait encore sous les draps et du silence régnant dans la maison. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et tombant le nez dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait reposé. Elle respira un grand coup, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle sentait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce parfum la rendait folle. Ce matin-là Hermione se sentait reposée, plus rien ne pesait sur ses épaules et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire pour une fois la grâce matinée… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de se rappelé que ce n'était pas samedi et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille porter Emma à l'école puisque Ron n'était pu là pour le faire et que en plus, elle devrait s'assurer que Drago Malefoy ne détruirait pas ce qu'elle avait mise des mois à construire. Elle se leva et s'habilla pour ensuite aller préparer le petit déjeuner, mais elle ne fit pas trois pas hors de sa chambre qu'elle s'arrêta. De la cuisine s'élevait une odeur délicieuse d'œufs, de bacons et de crêpes et pour ajouter à cela quelqu'un y sifflait un air joyeux égayant la maison. Hermione s'approcha de la chambre d'Emma et en entrouvrit la porte pour ensuite la rouvrir au complet… Rien, vide. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la cuisine, sans faire de bruit. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée de celle-ci, Drago était en train de mettre des plats dans le four afin que le tout reste chaud. Il ramassa toute la vaisselle qui ne servait plus et la mit dans un lavabo se préparant à la laver quand il aperçut Hermione qui était en train de le regarder à mi-chemin de la cuisine et du corridor figer, bouche ouverte.

— Ah! Enfin tu es réveillée, assieds-toi, je vais nous servir, lui dit-il alors qu'il sortait des assiettes et les plats du four.

— Euh... Dr… Malefoy?

— Hmmm?

— Où est Emma?

— C'est une blague? Hermione, il est 11h30, tu ne crois pas que si elle était encore ici, elle serait quelque peu en retard?

— Quoi 11h30? Merde je suis en retard, mon patron va me tuer.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la fit rassoir.

— Ton patron a justement appelé, il fait dire que tu as parfaitement travaillé cette semaine et te dit de prendre les deux semaines de congé que tu étais censé prendre à Noël.

— Quoi? Non! Il faut que j'aille le voir, c'est impossible, elle se leva de nouveau pour quitter la pièce.

— Hermione Jane Granger! Si tu ne ramènes pas ton joli petit cul ici, je vais devoir venir te chercher.

Hermione se retourna automatiquement, regardant Drago avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

— J'ai dit que si tu ne venais pas mettre ton parfait petit derrière que j'aime tant sur ce tabouret, j'allais venir te chercher moi-même et à ma manière… Alors?

Hermione ne bougea pas et resta là à le regarder; à le défier du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

— Il y a que tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir des propos comme ceux-là et t'en sortir comme si de rien était! Il y a que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie du jour au lendemain et de tout foutre en l'air! Et il y a que… il y a que tu vas m'enlever ce sourire de ton foutu visage! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais absolument magnifique quand tu es fâchée?

— Aarrggg! Tu vois? Tu recommences. Je croyais avoir été claire, on n'est plus ensemble et on ne sera pas ensemble!

Les yeux acier de Drago devinrent orageux, il s'approcha d'elle doucement, mais elle ne bougeait pas; comme figée par son regard. Il leva la main et Hermione ferma les yeux automatiquement de peur qu'il la frappe, mais le coup ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit ses doigts lui caresser la joue. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba dans les siens, maintenant devenus d'un gris pâle bleuté. Magnifique; ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche ne la lâchant pas du regard et sa main droite qui lui caressait la joue il y a peu de temps, glissa dans sa nuque alors qu'il prenait le visage de la brune dans sa paume gauche. Il s'approcha de son oreille respirant son parfum.

— Pour ce qui est qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble, ça j'avais compris quand je suis réveillé seul il y a dix mois. Et non Hermione, tu n'as jamais dit qu'on ne sortirait plus ensemble. Tu viens de le dire, mais je doute de ta capacité à résister et crois-moi… j'ai bien l'intention de te faire revenir à moi.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Hermione à l'entente de la voix du jeune homme, son souffle chaud la ramenait dans ses souvenirs. Puis sans qu'elle s'y attendre un seul instant des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes chastement.

— Allez viens manger.

Et elle reprit place, face à lui, au comptoir. Drago avait divisé les plats d'œufs, de bacons et de crêpes en deux, faisant ainsi deux assiettes dignes de l'appétit de Ronald Weasley. Il réchauffa le tout d'un coup de baguette et déposa l'une des assiettes devant Hermione en entamant la sienne. Hermione, qui avait généralement du mal à manger la moitié de ce qui se trouvait devant elle, regardait d'un œil incertain le copieux repas que lui avait servi le blond.

— Tu as besoin de manger…Tu maigris à vue d'œil.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas place à la discussion, elle commença à manger précautionneusement, comme si elle avait peur qu'une mauvaise farce lui saute à la figure. Le temps qu'elle finisse, Drago avait eu le temps de laver la vaisselle et s'était mis à la fixer attendant de pouvoir prendre son assiette pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Ce qu'il fit quand Hermione avala sa dernière bouchée. Hermione l'observait. Il avait l'air si à l'aise avec la technologie moldus que cela la troublait. Son côté curieux prenant le dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner :

— Comment ça tu connais tout ça? dit-elle en englobant la pièce d'un signe de la main.

— Je te demande pardon? fit Drago haussant un sourcil.

— Enfin… Je veux dire je sais où tu as appris à faire à manger et faire la vaisselle, c'est moi qui t'ai appris pendant la guerre… mais pour tout le reste… le micro-ondes, le four, le lave-vaisselle…tout ça quoi. Quand je t'en parlais, il y a pas deux ans, tu avais l'air de trouver cela si invraisemblable que de telles choses puissent exister…

— Hermione, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en utilise… Harry a tous ses trucs chez lui et malgré ce que tu peux croire, je suis resté en bien meilleur terme avec lui que le présageait Ronald…Bon …Je déclare que pour une journée, je suis ton humble serviteur…

— Tu es sûr de ne pas être malade Malefoy?

— Aller plis-toi au jeu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Te faire couler un bain, te masser…

— C'est drôle tu ne trouves pas? Les deux seules propositions que tu as faites impliquent soit que je me déshabille soit que tu me touches…mais je dois avouer que je ne serais pas contre un petit massage. Pour le bain on verra par après.

Drago la prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher, voyant qu'elle allait s'installer, il l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

— Je ne veux pas paraître d'en profiter ou avoir l'air pervers, mais en général les massages ça se fait sur une peau nue…donc…si tu pouvais au moins te mettre en soutif ça serait déjà pas mal…

— Crois-moi pour ce qui est de ne pas avoir l'air pervers c'est raté, fit-elle en retirant son t-shirt.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit, lui offrant son dos en toute confiance. Elle n'eut pas à attendre que deux mains fermes vinrent pétrir les muscles de son dos, dénouant chaque point de tension qui avait pu s'accumuler au fil des années. Cela faisait près de dix minutes que Drago avait commencées que le téléphone sonna. Sans porter attention à ce qu'elle portait, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller répondre.

— Oui allo?

— _Bonjour. Miss Granger?_

— Oui c'est moi.

— _Emma n'est pas rentrée avec ses camarades après le déjeuner, durant lequel bien sûr elle était présente. Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez au courant._

— Euh non… Emma n'est pas ici et je ne lui ai pas dit de revenir pour un quelconque rendez-vous.

— _Vous en êtes certaine?_

— Oui, oui. Elle était censée rester à l'école et je serais venue la chercher en fin d'après-midi comme toujours.

— _Il serait important qu'elle ne commence pas à manquer ses cours Miss Granger, avec son dossier scolaire, ce serait plus que fâcheux._

— Oui, je comprends. Je m'en occupe.

Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec Drago qui lui tendait son chandail, qu'elle prit machinalement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Emma n'est plus à l'école.

— Ils l'ont vu quitté?

— Non, elle n'est pas rentrée avec tout le monde. Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être Drago? Elle se réfugia dans ses bras espérant de tout son cœur que sa petite Emma n'était pas loin. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue.

* * *

_Bon c'est vrai qu'il est moins long que le dernier, mais que voulez-vous c'était l'endroit parfait pour couper le tout et garder le suspence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!_

_Allez une petite review =)_

_-xxx-_

_**Darky**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oui, oui, je sais... Je suis terriblement en retard, mais que voulez-vous les études primes et il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt déçu au dernier chapitre. J'aurais cru que la disparition d'Emma en aurait fait réagir au moins un ou deux. En fait, mais review n'ont cessé de diminuer depuis les derniers chapitre... Je ne vais pas arrêter de écrire pour autant...pour une fois que j'arriverais à finir une de mes histoire. Mais il faut dire que ça ne donne pas beaucoup de motivation pour écrire régulièrement, puisque j'ai l'impression que vous n'aimez pas plus ma fic que ça...mais bon j'espère me rattraper dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa peau. Elle se sentait impuissante à tout ce qui se passait et elle détestait ça. Cependant, Drago lui avait strictement interdit de quitter la maison et était partit lui-même voir s'il pourrait la retrouver dans les quartiers autour de l'école. Ses petits doigts tordaient sans relâche le premier papier qu'elle avait trouvé. Baissant les yeux vers celui-ci, elle le jeta sur la table basse n'aimant pas que son anxiété se manifeste autant. Elle se dirigea pour la énième fois vers la porte pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry le regard rempli d'inquiétude qui sans un mot s'approcha d'elle et la sera dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

— Alors?

— Malefoy est allé voir s'il pouvait la retrouver.

— Tu as un moyen de joindre Drago?

— Son portable, mais il est partie avec son balai…Je ne crois pas que tu pourras le rejoindre. Seigneur Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

— Ne t'en fais pas dès que Dray sera revenu, je vais aller rejoindre Ron au département magique américain. Je devrais pouvoir convaincre le directeur de me prêter quelques hommes. On va la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

* * *

L'homme encapuchonné déposa la fillette endormie dans le grand lit aux draps roses et dorés. Sans un bruit, il quitta la chambre fier d'avoir enfin fait quelque chose qu'on lui avait demandé. La maison était silencieuse, ce qui en général était plutôt rare, le maître de maison jouant généralement du piano. Alors qu'il allait s'installer dans un divan noir du grand salon. Son employeur arriva.

— Alors Carter! Reviens-tu une fois de plus bredouille?

— Non, Monsieur… La gamine s'est endormie, elle est dans la chambre que vous lui aviez réservée.

— Donc je compte sur toi pour qu'Hermione se retrouve ici, elle aussi.

— Oui Monsieur.

Carter se leva et sortit du salon pour quitter la grande demeure.

* * *

— Hermione, veux-tu, s'il te plai,t cesser de tourner comme ça? Si tu continues tu vas finir par arriver en Chine.

— Tu ne comprends pas Drago! Harry est parti depuis plus de quatre heures. Quatre heures! Et on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle.

Elle s'effondra en larme sur le divan serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine. Drago vint s'asseoir près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant tout doucement.

— Tout va bien aller Mia. Harry va s'occuper de tout et il va la retrouver. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre. Allez vient, je vais te faire couler un bain.

Il l'aida à se soulever et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci, ouvrit le robinet s'assurant de la température. Il entreprit doucement de la déshabiller, lui laissant la chance de le repousser au besoin. Comme elle le laissait faire, il continua sa tâche, arrêtant le robinet une fois la baignoire pleine. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, il s'éloigna un peu pour enlever sa chemise alors que les yeux vides de la gryffondor le fixaient. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la déposa sur le comptoir. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle l'attira à lui et l'amena avec lui dans le bain, la garda contre son torse. Des perles salées glissèrent silencieusement des yeux d'Hermione pour venir se mêler à l'eau chaude. Elle se laissait dorloter par Drago qui l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passer pour calmer ses crises de panique durant la guerre. Une fois de plus, il était là pour elle, s'oubliant totalement pour qu'elle sente que son attention était complètement portée sur son bien-être. D'une main, Drago lissait ses cheveux et il caressait la peau nue de ses hanches, ce qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps le don de l'apaiser.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Drago? Je n'arrive même pas à la protéger et je n'ai qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand j'aurais mes propres enfants plus tard?

—Ssshhhtttt… Tout ira bien tu verras. Je serais là.

Hermione ne porta pas attention à sa réponse, se perdant dans ses pensées malheureuses.

* * *

Hermione s'était endormie dans son bain, apaisée. Drago l'avait alors séchée d'un coup de baguette et s'apprêtait maintenant à la mettre au lit quand on entra dans la maison.

— Drago?

— Un instant Harry, répondit Drago s'assurant qu'Hermione de se réveillait pas.

Il la déposa dans le lit, la borda et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. La jeune femme grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Drago lança un sort d'insonorisation et sortit tranquillement de la chambre. Il ne fit pas un pas dans la cuisine qu'il remarqua Ronald en train de se faire du café. Décidant de l'ignorer, il s'adossa au cadre de porte fixant le vide.

— Alors?

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Harry qui était assis à la table les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

— J'ai réussi à la calmer. Elle dort.

Ron grogna dans son coin, montrant son mécontentement.

— Tu l'as calmée à ta bonne vieille manière?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Drago un sourire en coin.

— Arrête tout le monde connait la manière dont tu t'y prenais. Vous ne faisiez même pas attention qu'on ne vous remarque pas.

Ronald grogna de nouveau venant s'asseoir à la table avec deux tasses de café dont une qui donna à son meilleur ami. Drago le regardait en silence, les yeux ayant tourné au gris orageux.

— On peut savoir c'est quoi ton problème poil-de-carotte?

Insulté et virant au rouge, Ronald se leva.

— C'est toi mon problème, il me semblait que c'était clair.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, prêt à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais il se ravisa, portant plutôt attention à son patron et ami.

— Alors…? Qu'est-ce que ça donne?

— J'ai pu me dénicher quelques aurors, ils sont en train de chercher des pistes.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Fit Drago en montrant Ron du menton.

— Je pourrais te renvoyer la question la fouine.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa sous l'insulte et celui-ci se força pour ne rien répondre.

— Ron, Drago est justement en train de faire son travail.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un travail de venir torturer Hermione et de profiter de sa détresse.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago attrapa Ronald par le col du chandail et vint l'accoté au mur.

— Écoute le bouseux. Avec qui elle était durant la guerre, dis-moi? Avec moi! Et aux dernières nouvelles, si elle était avec toi ces derniers mois, c'est simplement pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de vie heureuse. Et je me demande bien qui est-ce qui est le plus torturé du fait que moi en réalité je suis là pour la réconforter et qu'en plus ça marche. Parce qu'en ce moment, c'est elle qui dort paisiblement. Oui Weasley! Aussi mal que ça puisse te faire, alors que toi, elle t'embrassait pour ne plus avoir à être seule, moi, elle m'embrassait parce qu'elle m'aimait. Pendant que toi, tu la regardais de loin espérant qu'elle se confie à toi, elle était dans mes bras, dans mon lit en train de me raconter tout ce qui lui faisait autant de mal. Pendant que…

— Drago! Ça suffit! Cria Harry. Drago, lâche-le!

— Oublie ça, fit Drago exerçant une pression sur le roux.

— Drago, je t'ai dit de le lâcher… C'est un ordre.

Drago lâcha Ron à contrecœur, mais le fit néanmoins.

— Ron va superviser les opérations.

Ron partit sans un mot, alors qu'Harry se retournait vers son employé.

— Quant à toi! Ron était ici pour Hermione, parce que figure-toi qu'il tient à elle et parce qu'il n'est pas sous mes ordres, contrairement à toi.

Le silence tomba et Harry se rassit à sa place, rapidement suivie de Drago qui prit place face à lui. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry était peut-être son patron, mais c'était avant tout son ami. Peut-être même le seul vrai ami qui lui restait. Il s'en voulait de tout compromettre avec ces enfantillages, mais quand Ronald Weasley était là, il perdait son sang-froid. Pourtant les deux ennemis avaient su durant la guerre être amis et rigoler ensemble sans rien approfondir. Bien que ce soit complètement irrationnel cette époque lui manquait, malgré le chaos qui régnait partout.

— Dray…franchement, tu peux être aussi génial comme ami que comme auror, mais quand tu t'y mets, laisse-moi te dire que t'es un beau connard.

Drago le regarda incrédule.

— C'est vrai mec, regarde toi! Après tout ce que tu es censé avoir traversé, tu restes le gamin prétentieux et qui croit que tout lui est dû qu'on a connu à Poudlard. Et le pire, c'est que ça arrive seulement quand Ron est dans les parages. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous après la guerre et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais bon sang, faites des efforts pour vous entendre…pour Emma…pour Hermione.

— Je suis désolé Harry. J'imagine que c'est ma jalousie.

— Tu imagines?...Enfin changeons de sujet. Alors comment elle va?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle dort.

— Idiot! Je voulais dire en général…

— Harry, ça fait seulement cinq jours que je suis ici. Comment veux-tu que je sache?

— Tu es celui qui sait le plus déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressent. Tu dois bien avoir une mise au point à son sujet, sinon je ne te connais pas.

— En effet Potter, tu ne me connais pas, mais j'en ai néanmoins fait une.

— Alors?

— Que veux-tu que je te dise? Elle se cache constamment derrière son _Nathaniel_. Comme si c'était le seul qui existait. Pourtant, je la sens tendue et incertaine quand elle est avec moi. Elle se retient. Tout à l'heure…je veux dire dans le bain…Elle s'est relâchée. Elle était comme avant pendant ses crises. Elle s'est laissé faire et elle a plongé dans le support que je lui proposais, même si l'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. La nuit de lundi aussi elle était comme ça. À la minute où elle a accepté de se réfugier dans mes bras c'était comme si tout le poids du monde s'enlevait de ses épaules…qu'elle était enfin bien… Mais bon ça c'est mon interprétation peut-être que je suis totalement dans le champ.

— Non, je ne crois pas… Bon je vais appeler Ginny et me coucher. Je prends la chambre d'amis.

— C'est bon bonne nuit.

Assis sur le bord du lit, Drago regardait Hermione dormir, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa le front. La jeune femme remua et entrouvrit ses yeux pour observer l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage encore cerné de vestige d'une crise de larmes. Drago pencha sa tête et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la gryffondor. Hermione poussa sur les lèvres de Drago pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser, mais celui-ci se recula, incertain de ce que voulait sa dulcinée. Alors le regardant dans les yeux Hermione se lança.

— Fais-moi l'amour Drago, je t'en prie.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Drago entreprit de répondre à ses désirs, attentif aux moindres de ses réactions. Parsemant son corps de baisers, il la déshabilla avec tendresse. La frôlant du bout des doigts, il faisait apparaître des frissons dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il fit durée cette douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, à bout de patience, leva le bassin exerçant ainsi un pression sur son bas ventre, le pressant d'accélérer la cadence. Alors sans plus attendre il…

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione était assise dans son lit en sueur et dégageant une chaleur intense. L'esprit embrouiller, elle cligna des yeux essayant de se souvenir en vain qu'elle jour, ils étaient. Puis, elle réalisa sa tenue…ou du moins le manque de tenue. Son esprit s'affola, elle regarda à ses côtés; Drago était coucher sur le ventre l'air de dormir paisiblement _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!_ Hermione se gifla mentalement ce qui la fit analyser la situation. Elle leva la couverture pour y voir que l'homme près d'elle était en caleçon et que dans son souvenir il ne l'avait réellement pas enlevé. Et là ce fut la panique totale, elle ne pouvait pas avoir recouché avec lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle…Dans l'état de panique Hermione s'entremêla aux couvertures et chuta en bas du lit; ce qui laissa Drago à moitié nu sur le lit et le réveilla. Il grogna doucement et en fouillant ses côtés pour récupérer la couverture, il rencontra du vide alors qu'il devait normalement y avoir quelqu'un. Se redressa il regarda autour du lit pour remarquer Hermione qui s'était éloignée dans un coin de la chambre se couvrant des couvertures.

— Mia, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

— Je…je…

— Allez reviens te coucher, il n'est pas 6h.

— Non.

— Quoi? Allez soit pas ridicule vient.

— Il est hors de question que tu remettes tes sales pattes sur moi. Je t'ai peut-être cédé cette nuit, mais tu ne m'auras pas deux fois.

— Mais enfin de quoi tu parles?

— Ne fait pas l'idiot Malefoy, je sais très bien que tu as profité de mon moment de faiblesse pour que l'on couche ensemble.

Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, Drago soupira de soulagement et se passa une main dans la figure puis dans les cheveux essayant de ne pas rire.

— Hermione, ce que tu as fait c'est un rêve…

— Non! Je me souviens très bien. Tes mains, tes baisers…Tout, c'est comme si ça m'avait brûlé.

— Non Hermione c'est un rêve… en fait non… c'est plus un souvenir, mais un que tu as rêvé…il soupira. Hermione vient ici, dit-il en tapant le lit près de lui. Je ne te toucherai pas c'est promis.

D'un œil incertain, Hermione l'observa, cherchant le piège. N'en détectant aucun, elle obtempéra et vient s'asseoir face à lui.

— Ok, on va prendre notre temps. Réfléchis très bien Mia. Revois ton rêve ou souvenir peu importe et oublie-nous…ce qu'on a fait. Observe autour. Tu es capable de te souvenir du matelas? Pas des plus confortable, mais beaucoup mieux que de la pierre. Et les murs? Gris, bruns, froids. Tu les détestais. Et ton souvenir… Je suis assis sur le lit, te regarde, je t'embrasse sur le front, ce qui te réveille, on s'embrasse de nouveau et tu me demandes de te faire l'amour…ce que je fais.

Sans comprendre Hermione hoche la tête, surprise qu'il puisse connaître son rêve.

— Mia…chérie…Tout ce que tu as vu dans ton sommeil; c'est une nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu revenais d'une mission et personne n'avait réussi à t'approcher de la journée. J'avais passé une journée exécrable ce jour-là, j'en avais même été à regretter d'être du bon côté jusqu'à ce que je te vois dormir et que je réalise en fait à quel point j'avais de la chance…

— Mais…on…pourquoi je suis complètement nue?

— Tu as fait une crise de panique, parce que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles, en dehors de te faire l'amour, le seul moyen que je connaisse pour te calmer c'est de te plonger dans un bon bain chaud et te caressant les cheveux. Et avant que tu te mettes à penser que j'ai abusé de ta faiblesse. Moi, j'étais habillé, j'avais seulement enlevé ma chemise.

— Seigneur Emma! Hermione se leva en vitesse, mais fut retenue par Drago qui la rassit sur le lit.

— Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, enfin pas encore. Harry est ici…MAIS il dort.

— Je t'en prie, tu peux bien attendre 6h avant de lui sauter dessus pour avoir des réponses à tes questions. Il ne te reste que deux petites heures. Alors viens te coucher et profites-en un max parce que je sens que ce n'est pas du repos que tu vas avoir aujourd'hui.

Piteuse, Hermione accepta néanmoins d'attendre. Elle reprit la place qu'elle avait occupée quelque temps plutôt, gardant le gros duvet pour elle et laissant le drap à Drago. Soulagé d'avoir réglé la crise, il se recoucha malgré la pâle lueur qui commençait à apparaître dans la chambre.

* * *

_Voilà... alors qu'est-ce que vous en passez. Faut dire qu'il y a pas mal de relation inter-personnages dans le chapitre... mais je crois que mes personnages évoluent et que c'est bien comme ça. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je croise les doigts pour avoir vos commentaires._

_Bizou -xxx-_

_**Darky**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà, bon le chapitre n'est pas très long c'est vrai, mais il est essentiel. Enfin...J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je promets que le prochain sera plus long. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le début des recherches. Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle errait dans la maison comme un fantôme, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus, ne dormait plus. Parfois, elle allait dans sa chambre et succombait à une crise de larmes. Drago avait le cœur déchiré chaque fois qu'il entendait un de ces cris dans lesquels elle chargeait ses malheurs et son désespoir. Il avait tout essayé pour la réconforter, mais aucune de ses anciennes méthodes ne fonctionnait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder souffrir un oreiller dans ses bras, car elle lui interdisait toutes approches.

Quand Harry rentrait, il fonçait dans le hall d'entrée et cherchait dans le visage de son ami, un signe de l'avancement des recherches, mais ce dernier faisait signe que non chaque soir. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils mettaient, les recherches tournaient en rond et n'allaient jamais bien loin.

Le quatrième jour commençait alors que les aurors et la police recherchaient des indices. Hermione était dans sa chambre et fixait le plafond comme elle l'avait fait toute la nuit, alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

— Hermione, je… Je suis complètement inutile ici. Je vais aller aider les gars pour trouver Emma.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard fixant toujours le plafond. Quand la porte d'entrée se ferma, Hermione se leva par automatisme et alla se faire un petit déjeuner duquel elle ne mangea pas trois bouchées. La sonnerie de la porte retentit dans la maison. Croyant que cela pouvait être la police qui avait trouvé Emma, elle s'y précipita. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba face à face avec…rien du tout. Il n'y avait personne. Foutu adolescent qui se croyait drôle. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle remarqua un petit morceau de papier plier en deux et coller à sa porte. Elle l'attrapa et referma la porte, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Fébrile, elle déplia le papier sur lequel elle lut.

_Vous voulez retrouver votre fille? Retrouvez-moi à 14h au _Boston Common_. Je serai à l'entrée de _Tremont Street_ et porterais une veste noire, la capuche rabattue et des lunettes de soleil. Et surtout, venez seule._

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, elle regarda sa montre…12h50. Elle avait le temps. Elle avait la solution entre ses mains et elle pouvait la prendre sans hésiter. Elle sauta dans la douche et se prépara à toute vitesse. Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione était dans sa voiture se dirigeant vers le parc. Ce foutu inconnu n'avait pas choisi la porte d'à côté. Ce parc était à 35 minutes de chez elle. Pourquoi ce maniaque avait pris la peine d'enlever Emma alors qu'il habitait aussi loin? Il est certain qu'en voiture le voyage se faisait bien, elle le faisait tous les matins, mais tout de même.

Une voix en elle lui disait qu'elle aurait dû prévenir Drago ou même n'importe qui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était la fin de tous ses cauchemars. Son côté Gryffondor ressortait de nouveau et elle ne pouvait pas gâcher cela. Elle fonçait donc tête baisser dans ce qui pouvait être un piège, mais tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment-là, était de retrouver Emma au plus vite peu importe le prix à payer.

À 13h50, Hermione était debout sur la place et parcourait l'entrée du regard. Bien sûr, il n'était peut-être pas encore là puisqu'elle était en avance. Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que malgré le vent frisquet de la journée, le soleil était si fort que tout le monde dans le parc portait des lunettes soleil et près de sept personnes portaient des vestes noires. Elle se dit que finalement le gars allait surement la reconnaitre et qu'il ne valait donc pas la peine de se ridiculiser en allant voir toutes ces personnes. Elle choisit donc d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc et attendit. En se tortillant les doigts, elle regardait l'endroit guettant pour voir si une personne venait à sa rencontre. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et ne savait pas quoi faire. Voilà un certain moment qu'elle attendait et personne n'était venu. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 14h12. Quand elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle un homme était en route vers elle et la regardait fixement. Son cœur se mit à battre et elle se leva précipitamment. L'homme s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Une fille arriva en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa. Hermione se rassit, déçue. Soupirant, elle se dit que c'était peut-être peine perdue et qu'il était peut-être mieux de retourner chez elle. Harry serait mort d'inquiétude s'il venait à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Elle se leva résigner, et se mit à marcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se faisait attirer vers un arbre et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

_Donc voilà c'est déjà fini. Pas trop déçu? J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'attends vos reviews!_

_-xxx- __**Darky**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà le onzième chapitre, on avance très vite dans l'histoire... Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de la brune essayant de l'attirer avec lui._

— _Hermione! On doit partir!_

_Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et se mit à descendre les escaliers, la baguette en main._

— _Non Drago, on doit se battre._

— _Hermione… ils sont trop nombreux._

— _Aaahhh!_

— _Emma! _

_Hermione descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse ignorant les bruits derrière la porte. Les mangemorts avaient mis feux au Square et essayaient de rentrer pour venir chercher les personnes étant resté à l'intérieur. Hermione allait entrer dans le salon quand quelqu'un la ramena vers l'arrière, un peu plus et elle se faisait écraser par une poutre tombant du plafond._

— _Mais tu es malade! Emma est encore à l'intérieur._

— _Toi tu restes ici, je reviens. Si tout s'effondre tu fous le camp c'est clair!_

_Drago ne la laissa pas répondre et partit chercher Emma. Hermione paniquait. Si tout s'effondrait, ils seraient prisonniers des flammes, personne n'avait enlevé le sort anti-transplanage, il devait donc sortir par une sortie naturelle de la maison. La porte d'entrée était attaquée par les mangemorts et pratiquement toutes les pièces étaient inatteignables. La seule sortie possible était celle qu'ils avaient créée en faisant sauter le mur d'une chambre. Drago arriva avec Emma qui pleurait dans ses bras. De sa main libre, il attrapa Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. La porte d'entrée explosa et cinq mangemorts entrèrent. Le rire fou de Bellatrix perçait malgré le bruit qui régnait. Le trio arriva dans la chambre. Drago poussa Hermione vers la sortie qui sauta puis transplana au lieu de rendez-vous donné en cas d'urgence. _

_Elle regarda autour d'elle tout le monde semblait là, elle souffla de soulagement. Cependant, ne voyant pas Drago arriver avec Emma, sa panique remonta. Elle se mit à marcher parmi les membres de l'ordre cherchant une tête blonde._

— _Drago?_

—_Dieu merci Hermione, tu es saine et sauve. On va pouvoir partir maintenant_

— _Harry! Tu as vu Drago?_

— _Il n'est pas avec toi. _

— _Non, il a transplané avec Emma après moi. Il faut que je le trouve! Drago._

_Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Non, il ne pouvait pas être resté derrière. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre pas tous les deux. Hermione bouscula tout le monde sur son passage, mais aucune trace de Drago. Elle s'éloigna un peu et tomba sur ses genoux, ses larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. Une main se posa sur son épaule la serrant légèrement._

— _Hermione…il faut qu'on y aille. Ils peuvent débarquer n'importe quand…_

_Hermione renifla et se leva pour repartir vers le groupe._

— _Hey Potter! Partez sans moi et je te jure que tu seras mal barré._

— _Drago!_

_Hermione se retourna et courut dans les bras de celui-ci qui avait déposé la fillette au sol. Drago la réceptionna et l'embrassa en y mettant toute sa frustration. Puis il l'écarta, ses deux mains encerclant son visage. Il planta ses deux yeux dans ceux de la brune._

— _Plus jamais tu m'entends? Plus jamais, je ne veux que tu partes comme ça! On aurait pu y rester tous les trois._

— _Désolé._

— _C'est pas grave l'important c'est que toi et Emma n'êtes pas blessées._

— _Hey! C'est pas pour vous embêter, mais il faut partir._

— _Oui! Allez-y Harry on vous suit! Emma va le rejoindre, je vais marcher avec Drago un peu._

_La petite fille partie à la course rejoindre le Gryffondor qui l'attrapa et la mit sur ses épaules. Ils partirent ainsi vers la tête du groupe qui prit rapidement la route. Un peu plus loin Hermione et Drago marchaient l'un collé à l'autre, le bras du blond sur les épaules de la brune, la serrant contre lui._

— _Où est-ce qu'on va?_

— _Dumbledore avait prévu un endroit en cas de besoin. Il l'a montré à Harry lors de leurs escapades pour trouver les horcruxes._

_Ils restèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le brise._

— _Avoue que t'as eu peur là-bas._

— _C'est toi la Gryffondor, pas moi. C'est renommé que les Serpentards sont des lâches._

— _C'est pas vrai Drago. Toi, tu n'es pas lâche.

* * *

_

— Hermione! On a du nouveau!

Drago entra en trombe dans la maison, réjoui de pouvoir lui annoncer qu'ils avaient avancé.

— Hermione?

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il fit le tour de la maison. Elle ne dormait pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon. Il vérifia la chambre d'Emma…vide. La salle de bain…vide.

— Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin? Drago?

Harry marcha sur un bout de papier, il le ramassa et le mit sur la table.

— Les gars, c'est pas le temps de faire des cabrioles, allez!

Harry rentra dans la chambre, Drago était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

— Dray?

— Elle n'est pas là, Harry…

— Attends, elle ne peut pas être partie bien loin…On va trouver quelque chose ici c'est sûr. Allez viens.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors qu'Harry allait dans le salon. Drago prit le papier qu'Harry avait déposé un peu plus tôt et le lu. Harry qui fouillait le salon pour trouver quelque chose qui les aiderait à savoir où était Hermione entendit Drago donner un coup dans quelque chose et jurer. Il se dirigea donc dans la cuisine pour voir son ami tourner en rond en grommelant.

— Putain, Hermione je peux pas croire que t'as fait ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il se passe que ta putain de meilleure amie a sauté à pieds joints dans un piège à imbéciles, cria-t-il lui tendant le papier.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et affronter ceux de Drago qui serait rempli d'inquiétude et surtout elle ne voulait pas faire face à une journée de plus sans de nouvelle d'Emma. Le seul moyen pour ne pas avoir à faire tout ça était, selon elle, de rester couchée. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Lâchant un grand soupire Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se leva sur ses coudes. Un homme aux cheveux châtains mi-longs vint déposer un plateau rempli de chose à manger. L'odeur du café à saveur mentholé flottait dans la pièce et fit gargouiller le vendre de la jeune femme.

— Excusez-moi! Puis-je savoir où-suis je?

L'homme aux cheveux châtains la regarda un instant et partit. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans sa chambre. En fait celle-ci faisait au moins deux fois la sienne et était meublée beaucoup plus richement. Les meubles semblaient en vrai bois et teint couleur ébène, de même que le lit à baldaquin sur lequel elle était maintenant assise. La couette était en soie rouge et elle pouvait y discerner des fleurs brodées de fils d'or. Elle prit ainsi compte qu'elle portait une nuisette rose pâle avec de la dentelle noire et qu'elle lui arrivait seulement à mit cuisse. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et tomba sur une robe de chambre qui était posée sur une chaise près du lit. Elle se leva donc et l'enfila. Elle chercha sa baguette des yeux, mais visiblement elle n'était nulle part. Son ventre grogna de nouveau. Elle ignorait cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle dormait, mais elle avait une faim de loup. Elle se dit que comme on lui avait amené à manger autant en profiter. Elle s'installa donc devant le plateau-repas et commença à entamer celui-ci tout en réfléchissant. Qui pouvait bien la retenir prisonnière ainsi… Enfin prisonnière était un grand mot, elle ne considérait pas traité comme tel et cette chambre était tout sauf une prison. Peut-être que Drago l'avait amené ailleurs alors qu'elle dormait. Non, Drago ne lui aurait pas enlevé sa baguette et surtout il serait sûrement avec elle. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie si elle pouvait sortir de cette chambre, mais après avoir terminé ce super repas, c'était tellement bon. Et c'est à ce moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma.

— Hermione!

Hermione leva la tête juste à temps pour accueillir Emma dans ses bras.

— Emma?

— Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là!

— Emma! Écoute-moi tu dois me dire qui t'as amené ici. C'est très important.

— Non, j'ai pas le droit de le dire. Sinon tout serait gâché. Tu vas voir ça va être géniale. Tout sera comme avant.

Et la fillette partie au pas de course vers la sortie laissant une Hermione confuse et complètement perdue dans sa chambre. Hermione fixait la porte depuis maintenant cinq minutes cherchant à comprendre les propos de la jeune fille, mais tout était toujours aussi flou. Quelqu'un glissa un papier sous sa porte. Elle se leva pour prendre le papier et remarqua par la même occasion que la porte n'avait aucune poignée, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle déplia le papier pour voir son contenu. Elle semblait reconnaître l'écriture, mais n'arrivait pas à placer un nom sur la personne. Elle secoua la tête et se mit à lire.

_Bienvenue à la maison, je sais que c'est un peu hostile comme accueil, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de chance. Derrière la porte près de la coiffeuse, il y a un dressing. Tu y trouveras tous les vêtements dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Surtout ne panique pas, je serais là pour répondre à tes questions bientôt. J'ai hâte de te voir enfin réveillée. Je t'aime._

Aucune signature. Génial…Elle était encore dans le noir total et avait encore plus de questions qu'au départ. Elle se dirigea vers le dressing et le découvrit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle le pensait. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas que des vêtements féminins, mais aussi des masculins. Elle les parcourut tranquillement prenant le temps d'analyser le tout. Il y avait d'absolument tout : jeans, costard, veste, T-shirt, polo, camisole et de multiples paires de chaussures. Du côté féminin, c'était la même chose; il y en avait pour toutes les occasions possibles et imaginables. Elle choisit un jean taille-basse, des baskets blanches et une camisole légère. Alors qu'elle sortait du dressing elle tomba face à face à un grand homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille. Alors qu'elle rencontrait les prunelles vertes de cet homme son cœur loupa un battement et une seule pensée lui vint è l'esprit * _C'est impossible_*.

* * *

_Allez-y, je vous permets de me haïr, mais je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre vous aurex l'identité de notre cher kidnappeur... Peut-être avez vous des doutes? Oui, Non ? Moi j'aimerais bien le savoir. Aller, une petite reviews pour m'informer!_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Qui est impardonnable? Oui, je sais, c'est moi je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne pensait pas que le retour en cour m'occuperait autant. Quoi qu'il en soit voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne Lecture mes chers!_

* * *

— Alors…la chambre te plaît?

L'homme se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Hermione était resté figée à l'instant où elle était sortie de son dressing. Alors que ses yeux s'extasiaient devant l'élégance du mouvement, son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était impossible.

— Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment comme chez toi, mais comme maintenant j'en ai les moyen, pourquoi je t'en priverais?

— Tu es…tu es vivant?

— Hermione, chérie, ne soit pas ridicule et viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Hermione le regarda, cherchant un quel qu'onques signe qui lui montrerait que c'était une blague ou une supercherie, mais tout correspondait avec lui. Sa voix était la même, son physique était pareil pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose de troublant. Ne voyant pas de danger, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre, mais s'assit toutes dans le fauteuil qui était face à l'homme.

— Je t'ai connue moins suspicieuse Hermione…

— C'est il y a presque sept ans maintenant.

— Tu ne peux pas avoir tant changé, du moins, pas depuis que tu es revenue ici.

— Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est tout simplement impossible… Je veux dire… Tu es mort bon sang!

— Dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas être là… tu ne crois pas?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser la tête d'Emma apparaître, gênée d'interrompre la conversation.

— Papa? Fit-elle en s'avançant doucement.

—Oui, ma puce? Nathaniel tendit la main et Emma s'empressa de venir la saisir. Il l'attrapa pas la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Pourquoi c'est si long, j'ai faim…

Nathaniel sourit à sa fille, dévoilant de belles dents blanches.

— J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione doute de la véracité de ce qu'elle voit.

Emma se retourna les yeux en soucoupe presque horrifiée.

— Hermione, C'est papa! Je te le jure. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le croire? Finit-elle dans un soupire de tristesse.

—Emma, va dans le jardin avec nounou Gundersen. Je vais parler encore un peu avec Mione d'accord?

— D'accord. La jeune fille embrassa la joue de son père et quitta la chambre laissant la porte ouverte.

Nathaniel se leva et alla la fermer, puis il posa son front sur celle-ci.

— Hermione…je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire, toi qui es si rationnelle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant. Il prit ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux et les serra un peu.

— Les cinq années où nous avons été séparés ont été un enfer et j'aurais tant voulu vous rejoindre, mais c'était impossible. Je t'en prie accepte le fait que je sois là, bel et bien vivant, pour le temps de la soirée. Je te promets que lorsqu'Emma sera couchée, je répondrai à toutes tes questions.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête. Nathaniel lui fit un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se leva et l'attira à lui. Hermione déboussoler par ce changement rapide de position perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, Nathaniel la retint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne l'équilibre. Une vague nostalgique envahit l'ancienne Gryffondor alors que ses mains reposaient sur le torse de son ravisseur. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer les muscles sous sa chemise. Ses mains se mirent en mouvement sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment les empêcher. Elles parcouraient le corps qui leur avait tant manqué. Sentant Hermione se détendre dans ses bras, Nathaniel la serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Hermione colla son visage contre son torse, prenant une grande bouffée de son parfum alors qu'il faisait pareil. Cette odeur lui avait tellement manquée qu'elle effaça toutes les craintes qui restaient enfouis en elle. Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement mouillant la chemise de Nathaniel. Percevant qu'Hermione pleurait, ce dernier l'écarta de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il effaça de son pouce les larmes qui souillaient encore ce si joli visage et vint poser ses lèvres sur ceux de la jeune femme en un chaste baiser.

— Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, je te le promets. Il l'embrassa de nouveau comme pour seller cette promesse. Aller, viens, Emma nous attend.

* * *

— Dray je doute sincèrement qu'elle y soit encore. Son rendez-vous est passé depuis des siècles. Tu as vu l'heure?

— Je refuse d'arrêter de la chercher.

— Tu es complètement ridicule. On n'arrête pas les recherches! Seulement, là, on perd du temps à venir dans ce putain de parc.

Drago venait justement de se stationner devant le dit parc. Aveugler par l'inquiétude, il ne portait pratiquement aucune attention à Harry qui l'avait suivi de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

— Drago, t'as vu le monde qu'il y a. Je te parie que personne ne les aura vus.

Mais Drago s'était déjà enfoncé dans les promeneurs. Cherchant au départ s'il pouvait apercevoir la brune, il alla rapidement vers les passants pour leur poser des questions. Harry le regardait de loin et avait l'impression d'être retourné quelque mois plus tôt alors que Drago s'était réveillé seul et avait réveillé tout le monde en cherchant Hermione dans la grotte.

* * *

— _Harry! Il faut que tu viennes, il est incontrôlable!_

_Ginny l'avait réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il se reposait paisiblement. Lui qui pensait faire la grâce matinée. Encore dans les vapes, il attrapa son pantalon de la veille qui traînait encore au sol et se dirigea vers la porte; personne ne dirait rien s'il ne portait pas de T-shirt._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny?_

— _Drago a complètement perdu les pédales. Il a blessé trois personnes en les bousculant et sa chambre ressemble à un champ de bataille._

— _Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça? Demanda Harry alors qu'il la suivait dans le couloir._

— _Personne n'en a la moindre idée. Il est incompréhensible._

_À la sortie du couloir les résidents s'étaient rassemblés pour voir le carnage tout en gardant leur distance._

— _Je m'en occupe. Va me chercher Hermione!_

_Sans laisser le temps è Ginny de répliquer, il traversa la foule pour aller calmer l'ouragan que Drago était devenu. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle principale, là où la majorité des activités quotidiennes avait lieu et où plusieurs installations étaient mises en place pour faciliter la vie de chacun. Enfin...avaient été mises en place, car Drago avait tout saccage et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter. Alors que ce dernier allait se diriger vers les cuisines, Harry réagit et alla le maîtriser. Alors qu'il lui avait attrapé les bras par-derrière et l'empêchait d'avancer, Drago essayait de se déprendre._

— _Lâche-moi Potter ou je défonce ta tronche._

_Harry dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que le blond ne s'épuise, n'essayant de se déprendre que par orgueil._

— _Bon sang Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fous!_

_Les jambes de Drago lâchèrent, entraînant Harry et leur propriétaire au sol. Les épaules courber, Drago semblait grogner prêt à bondir de colère, mais quand Harry lui fit le regarder, il réalisa que c'était tout le contraire. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry voyait Drago Malefoy qui pleurait._

— _Malefoy?_

_Ginny sortit du groupe…seule._

— _Ginny! Je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher Hermione!_

— _Tu crois que je n'y avais pas pensé? Hermione est introuvable Harry._

_Drago marmonna, mais Harry ne comprit pas un traître mot._

— _Vieux, on ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu racontes, dit-il posant une main sur son épaule._

_Drago repoussa son bras violemment et se leva pour s'éloigner du brun._

— _Elle a foutu le camp Potter, c'est ça que j'ai dit! Elle a pris ses affaires et est partie._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Hermione n'est pas partie, Emma est…Où est Emma?_

— _Elle n'était plus là ce matin. J'ai trouvé ça près de son oreiller._

_Ginny lui tendit la lettre qu'elle avait gardée dans sa poche. Harry la prit alors que son cœur se serrait. Il ne voulait pas que Drago ait raison, mais tout lui criait que ce n'était que la vérité_

Harry et Ginny

Si vous lisez cela, c'est que je suis partie et que j'ai amené Emma avec moi, Je vais vous paraître d'une lâcheté incroyable, mais je ne peux pas attendre que la bataille finale éclate. Je regretterais peut-être une fois partie, mais c'est pour le mieux. Nathaniel m'a confié Emma et je l'ai déjà assez mise en danger comme cela. Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis assurée que nous serions en sécurité et c'est encore pour cette raison que je ne vous dirai pas où je me trouve. Je vous contacterai le moment venu pour qu'on puisse reprendre contact. J'espère seulement que vous comprendrez. Je fais ça pour Emma, simplement pour elle. Elle a vu bien assez d'horreur pour le restant de ses jours. Harry ne montre pas cette lettre à Drago, je sais qu'il tentera de me retrouver et je ne veux pas qu'il vous laisse tomber pour ça. Ce sera plus facile pour lui s'il me déteste. Assure-toi qu'il ne trouve pas cette lettre, en fait tu ferais mieux de la bruler. Pour Ron et bien…je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer en douceur, il serait capable de tout prendre de travers. Au revoir Harry et à bientôt; enfin, je l'espère.

Hermione –xxx-

— _Passe-moi ça Potter!_

_Ginny la prit des mains d'Harry pour empêcher Drago de s'en emparer._

— _Ça ne t'est pas adressé Drago._

— _Rien à foutre, donne-moi ce papier Ginny!_

— _Malefoy! Écoute. Si Hermione avait voulu que tu saches pourquoi elle est partie, elle t'en aurait écrit une pour toi. Si elle ne l'a pas fait ce n'est pas mon problème, mais tu ne liras pas la nôtre!_

_Drago alla pour protester, mais Harry l'arrêta de nouveau._

— _La discussion est close Drago. Je te conseil de sortir pour te défouler ou va t'enfermer dans votre…ta chambre. Tu as assez fait de désordre._

_Harry soupira. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus que ça allait le calmer. S'il avait bien appris une chose sur Drago durant ces années, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le prendre de haut, du moins pas dans ces circonstances. Il se reprit lentement et changea de ton._

— _Écoute Drago…Je sais que c'est dur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Ginny partait comme ça. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'attendre et avec un peu de chance, elle reviendra. On a besoin de toi, Drago, alors ne nous lâche pas d'accord?_

* * *

Devant ses yeux Drago arrêtait chaque passant pour leur décrire Hermione et leur demander s'ils l'avaient vu. Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, il partait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago se mit à secouer une vieille dame qui le regardait horrifiée qu'Harry réagit. Il courut rejoindre Drago pour l'éloigner de la pauvre dame.

— Drago! Dray! Harry le tira par-derrière le faisant ainsi lâcher prise. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur? S'écria Harry. D'ailleurs tu fais peur à tout le monde ici. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un appel la police pour te faire arrêter.

— J'aurais dû rester avec elle Harry! J'étais censé la protéger et je suis parti!

— Drago reprends-toi bon sang! On va la retrouver…les retrouver. On va continuer sur la piste qu'on a et on va les ramener. Aller, viens, je conduis.

Harry repartit, vers la voiture, suivit de peu par le blond. Drago venait de perde pour la seconde fois ce qu'il chérissait le plus. Quand Harry lui avait confié ce travail, il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir revenir là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec Hermione, mais c'était bien illusoire comme espoir. Maintenant, comme il avait manqué à sa tâche; elle avait une nouvelle fois disparue et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Parfois, alors que tout est noir dans votre vie, une petite lumière apparait. À ce moment-là, vous croyez que tout va se régler et vous avez des raisons d'y croire, car tous les indices sont là. Quand vous vous approchez assez près de cette lumière vous pouvez voir que c'est le bonheur. Parfois il prend apparence d'un simple sourire ou d'une main tendue, mais alors que vous tendez le bras pour caresser la joue de ce tendre sourire ou pour attraper cette douce main qui vous est tendue, c'est à ce moment que tout disparaît, le bonheur vous glisse entre les doigts comme s'il n'avait été que de l'eau ou de l'air. C'est à ce moment que vous vous réveillez dans votre lit en sueur et le cœur battant, car vous avez été si près du but, mais maintenant vous êtes dans la réalité et vous devez vivre toute la douleur qui vous poursuit jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Une fois réveillé, on peut se rassurer en se disant que nous ne l'avons pas réellement perdu puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Moi je ne peux me réveiller simplement parce que je ne dors plus depuis longtemps. Les seules nuits où j'ai trouvé repos et apaisement étaient près de ce corps qui m'a été aujourd'hui enlevé. Quand j'étais petit on m'a appris à détester et en grandissant j'ai mis de côté ces idées stupides que mon père essayer de m'enseigner. Aujourd'hui je me dis oh combien j'aurais dû l'écouter, car il y a maintenant sept ans jour pour jour je suis tombé amoureux de la plus belle et extraordinaire femme qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Chaque jour l'image d'elle ayant dans les bras une gamine de cinq ans aux yeux brillants circule en boucle. J'aurais aimé que cet instant puisse durer à tout jamais, mais aujourd'hui tout cela m'a été enlevé peut-être pour me punir de mon passé ou de ne pas avoir garder assez jalousement ce que j'avais. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, moi, Drago Malefoy, ne suis qu'une loque, qu'un cadavre sans âme; une fois de plus.

* * *

_Alors combien de personnes se doutaient que notre cher ravisseur serait notre bel homme disparue depuis tant d'année? Alors j'arrête ça là ou je continue? Je pourrais faire une belle fin heureuse où Hermione aurait retrouvé la vie qu'elle avait tant désiré depuis tant d'année...mais est-ce vraiment cela rendrait vraiment Hermione heureuse? Sa place est-elle vraiment dans cette grande maison au bras de Nathaniel? Peut-être pourriez vous me répondre à ces questions...qui sait peut-être que je changerai le cours de l'histoire, à vous de voir. Alors des petites review mes amis?_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Youpi! J'ai réussi à trouver un moyen pour publier malgré le problème, il est là le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira il m'a prit pratiquement une semaine à écrire. Aller, Bonne Lecture_!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Hermione prit une autre bouchée de son spaghetti bolognais, fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût exquis des pâtes. Nathaniel faisait les meilleures pâtes lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et elle aurait pu reconnaître sa recette de spaghetti bolognaise entre mille. La petite fille face à elle ne ressemblait plus à l'Emma qu'elle connaissait il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Cette gamine était enjouée et ne cessait de parler de tout et n'importe quoi sous le regard rieur de son père. Le dessert suivit et Emma le dévora. Nathaniel demanda à sa fille d'aller se préparer pour la nuit, alors qu'il remplissait les deux coupes de vin. Alors qu'Emma était partie, Hermione se leva pour regarder par la baie vitrée qui ornait le mur derrière sa chaise. Un lac s'étendait devant elle, reflétant les milliers d'étoiles présentes dans le ciel. Le silence dura les quelques minutes qu'Emma prit pour laver ses dents et se mettre en pyjamas. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, Emma courra vers son père qui l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui disant bonne nuit. La jeune fille sauta des genoux de son père, alors qu'Hermione perdait son regard dans l'horizon du lac. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et tira légèrement. Hermione baissa son regard pour rencontrer les deux petites prunelles vertes. Elle s'abaissa pour être à son niveau et Emma déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Bonne nuit, Hermione.

— Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Hermione embrassa son front et Emma partit rejoindre Mme Gundersen qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, puis le reflet de Nathaniel disparu de la baie vitrée. Hermione se retourna pour voir où il était et des notes de piano s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nathaniel réapparu une main tendue. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des supplications et une certaine crainte brillait au fin fond de ses deux prunelles. Hermione ne put s'empêcher, sous ce regard intense d'aller quérir cette main lui étant tendu. À la seconde où ses doigts frôlèrent la main de Nathaniel, celui-ci la referma autour de ses doigts pour l'attirer dans la pièce adjacente à la salle à manger qui s'avérait être un grand salon. Il l'attira contre lui et entama un léger slow au son de la mélodie qui s'élevait dans le salon. Dans les bras forts de cet homme qu'elle croyait avoir perdu, Hermione retomba dans ses vieux souvenirs; des souvenirs heureux.

* * *

_Une douce musique flottait dans le salon, alors qu'Hermione avalait la dernière bouchée de mousse au chocolat. Le jeune homme face à elle, se leva et débarrassa la table. Hermione en fit de même et effaça à l'aide de ses mains les plies sur sa robe._

— _Alors où as-tu caché Emma?_

_Un rire s'éleva dans la petite cuisine où Nathaniel rinçait les nombreux plats. Celui-ci revint le sourire aux lèvres, attrapa la main de sa chère et tendre et l'attira contre lui pour effectuer une légère danse au rythme de la musique_

— _Elle est chez Alex. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que nous ayons un peu de calme pour notre dernière soirée._

— _Nath, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître, lâcha Hermione dans un rire._

— _Oh, mais c'est tout comme ma chère. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être loin de toi une année entière._

— _Cesse de faire l'enfant Nath, Emma le fait bien assez. Vous pourriez venir en Angleterre à Noël._

— _Ce sera difficile avec Emma et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir prendre congé pour pouvoir me rendre._

— _Alors moi je viendrai. Ça me donnera l'occasion de voir tout le monde et je pourrai m'occuper d'Emma quand tu ne seras pas là._

— _On verra ça une autre fois d'accord, là j'ai juste envie de te sentir contre moi une dernière fois._

_Hermione enfuit son visage dans le torse de Nathaniel, alors que celui-ci posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne._

* * *

Réalisant qu'il était exactement dans la même position, Hermione émit un petit rire. Ayant ressentis le soubresaut, Nathaniel la prit par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— C'était quoi ça? dit-il un ton moqueur dans la voit

— Désolé, je… non, laisse tombé…

— Tu pensais à notre dernière soirée ensemble avant que tu ne retournes en Angleterre pour ta sixième année?

— Comment tu…

— Non, Hermione je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées. Je pensais simplement à la même chose.

— Oh…

Hermione se retira de ses bras et traversa le salon pour sortir sur la terrasse par la baie vitrée. Elle encercla son corps de ses bras pour se protéger du froid alors qu'elle alla s'accoter sur la rambarde. Des pas légers se firent entendre derrière elle, ils s'arrêtèrent hésitants puis ils vinrent se placer près d'elle.

— Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas?

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau. Il prit une grande respiration et la relâcha dans un soupir.

— T'en vouloir ce serait en vouloir à un mort…

— Enfin Hermione, je suis là.

— Non Nath! Je veux dire… Tu es mort, je t'ai vu. Enfin je veux dire, je suis allé identifier ton corps avec Alex. Je sais ce que j'ai vu… Je t'ai enterré! Je vais même voir ta tombe tous les jours, espérant trouver je ne sais quelles réponses! Et tu sais quoi? Je ne cesse de me dire que je vais me réveiller en pleur dans mon lit parce que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Hermione arrêta de crier à bout de force et les larmes coulants à flot. Alors qu'elle le fixait les yeux brillants de larmes, tout en elle souffrait. Elle sentait son corps fondre, se briser en milliers d'éclats. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle s'effondra au sol sanglotant. Nathaniel s'agenouilla près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsque ses pleurs furent un peu calmés, il mit un bras sous ses genoux et un dans son dos et il la transporta jusqu'à la chambre où elle s'était réveillée le matin même. Il l'étendit sur le lit et alla pour la recouvrir des somptueux draps lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta.

— Tu m'as promis des réponses.

— D'accord. Viens t'asseoir, on sera mieux pour se parler.

Hermione le suivit vers les sofas de la chambre. Elle s'assit dans le canapé alors qu'il s'assit face à elle dans le fauteuil. Nathaniel passa sa tête entre ses mains, lâchant un soupire.

— Alors…

— Euh…Si on commençait par le commencement…Enfin je veux dire… Comment ça ce fait que tu sois toujours vivant alors que tu as été tué par balle?

— Par où commencer? se dit-il dans un murmure. La vielle j'étais sortie dans bar et disons que j'ai trop bu. En rentrant chez moi, je suis tombé sur une bande de gars. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est qu'ils m'ont bien amoché puis ils m'ont laissé pour mort. Oui, je sais j'aurais dû utiliser ma baguette, mais j'ignore pourquoi je ne l'avais pas amené. Enfin…Je me suis évanoui et lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'avais aucune trace physique de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'avais rêvé, mais vu tous les endroits où j'avais mal c'était impossible. Comme j'avais une migraine pas possible, j'ai décidé de rentrer sans y penser. Je suis allé m'acheter des tylénoles au dépanneur tout près et enfin tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Enfin c'est après que tu vas trouver ça bizarre.

* * *

_Un corps blanc et froid était étendu sur une table d'opération. Un homme dans la trentaine s'affairait autour de la table rassemblant divers objets. Puis il saisit une pincette, prêt à agir._

— _Bon, voyons si on peut te ramener. Putain, j'espère que t'as encore ce putain de sang dans le système. Bon allons-y._

_Le jeune homme enfonça sa pincette dans un trou perforant le torse du corps devant lui. Lorsqu'il eut retiré la balle, il la déposa dans un petit plat en vitre, déposa sa pincette et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un congélateur. Il en leva le couvercle pour y trouver des poches de sang de différents groupes sanguins. Sur la table d'opération, le corps ouvrit les yeux brusquement et prit une grande respiration comme s'il avait été sur le point de se noyer, mais qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le dessus de l'eau en temps._

— _Ne bouge pas, j'ai encore quatre de ces cochonneries à te retirer. Il prit une poche de sang, ferma le congélateur et retourna à la table d'opération. Tiens bois ça, lui dit-il en lui lançant la poche de sang sur le torse._

_L'homme sur la table d'opération regarda la poche de sang avec horreur ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait boire cela._

— _Oui, je sais que ça semble dégueulasse, mais bois, fait-moi confiance._

_Bien qu'il trouvait cela écœurant, il prit la poche de sang avec hésitation, mais finit tout de même par en boire alors que l'autre homme lui retirait les balles qui s'étaient logées dans son torse. À sa grande surprise, lorsque le liquide au gout métallique coula dans sa gorge, il ferma les yeux de satisfaction, alors que ceux-ci devenaient rouges sous ses paupières. On lui tapota le torse doucement._

— _Alors je te l'avais dit que tu irais mieux après, n'est-ce pas? Tu vas devoir rester ici un certain temps…Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on t'enterre._

— _Attends! Pourquoi je resterais ici alors que je suis bien vivant et d'abord t'es qui toi?_

— _Mike Cameron, c'est mon sang qui a fait en sorte que tu sois vivant. Enfin si on veut._

— _Comment ça si on veut?_

— _Écoute Nathaniel, je sais que tu veux revoir ta fille, mais c'est impossible, pas maintenant._

— _Comment savez-vous que j'ai une fille?_

— _Tout comme je sais que tu attendais que ta petite amie vienne te rejoindre ici. Je suis ton voisin Nathaniel et je suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez toi. Plus jamais. À moins de vouloir risquer la vie de ceux que tu aimes._

— _Mais comment se fait-il que je sois en vie!_

— _Mon cher, tu es devenue un immortel, ou un vampire si tu préfères._

* * *

Hermione le regardait d'un regard qui disait qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

— C'est une blague n'est-ce pas?

— Hermione, je sais que ça peut te paraître complètement cliché, mais c'est vraiment ce qui est arrivé.

— Alors, si tu es réellement un vampire pourquoi ne nous vides-tu pas simplement de notre sang Emma et moi?

— Parce que ça serait horrible! Pourquoi tuerais-je les personnes qui sont le plus importantes au monde pour moi. Quelques années plus tôt je n'aurais en effet peut-être pas pu me retenir, lorsque tu es venu m'identifier avec Alex j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, mais j'ai appris à me maitriser et maintenant on peut rester ensemble aussi longtemps que le temps le voudra.

Nathaniel attrapa les mains d'Hermione qui se tortillaient devant lui. Elle ne semblait pas certaine que c'était la meilleure des choses.

— Hermione, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Oublie ces quelques années, je sais que tu as très certainement souffert, mais nous sommes réunis maintenant…autant en profiter.

Il se leva et alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle, venant mettre ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et caressa son nez avec le sien. Il alla doucement jusqu'à sa tempe, l'embrassa tendrement et entreprit de descendre pour suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire en y déposant fréquemment de légers baisers. N'en pouvant plus Hermoine enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et souda leurs lèvres en baiser empli de désir. Ne pouvant plus se détaché l'un de l'autre, Nathaniel posa ses mains sous les fesses de la brune et la souleva, la maintenant contre lui sans aucune difficulté. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il la coucha délicatement sur le lit, tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis toutes ces années. Tranquillement il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, remontant sous sa camisole, caressant ainsi chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait de léger morceau de tissu. Bien vite, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge de dentelle blanc et alors qu'elle entreprenait de retirer la chemise de son amant, elle enleva de deux coups de pied sa paire de baskets qui se retrouva au pied du lit. Redécouvrant les muscles si parfaits de Nathaniel, elle embrassait doucement son torse chaque fois qu'elle détachait un bouton de la chemise. Une fois torse nu, Nathaniel la fit se recoucher et l'embrassa rapidement avant descendre tranquillement vers son bas ventre et de couvrir son petit corps de baiser. Embrassant le ventre de son amante, il entreprit de lui retirer son jean prenant tout son temps pour le déboutonné, puis descendant le jean, il prit soin de caressant les jambes de sa bien-aimée. Une fois libérer de son pantalon, Hermione recula pour aller s'enfuit dans la multitude de coussins trônant sur le lit. Lorsque Nathaniel leva de nouveau le regard vers elle, il croisa le sien qui était empli de désir. Prenant une pause, il la fit languir alors qu'il admira ce corps qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps. Hermione dans ses sous-vêtements de dentelle blanche aurait pu à ce moment damné le plus fidèle des anges. Heureusement pour lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en faisait plus partie. Remettant son corps en mouvement, il monta sur le lit et alla à quatre pattes rejoindre son amante pour finalement celer leurs lèvres à nouveau savourant ainsi le goût plus qu'agréable que lui offrait Hermione. Ainsi s'unirent deux corps qui depuis longtemps n'espéraient que ça.

* * *

_Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Oui, je sais c'est super cliché, mais bon on aime ça les clichés non? Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire des histoires sur Drago et Hermione puis que c'est devenu tellement commun. Enfin j'espère avoir vos commentaires. Reviews!_

_**Darky**__-xxx-_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut...Je sais je sais je suis impardonnable voilà presque deux mois que je n'ai rien publié, mais disons que je n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. Entre l'école, un décès et les fanfictions...je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête...Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Pour répondre à ceux qui mon dit que ce n'est pas une Drago\Hermione... S'en est bien une mais il y a aussi une Hermione\OC à l'intérieur...si vous regarder bien la base de l'histoire est plus concentré sur Drago et Hermione...Nathaniel reste un fantôme du passé._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

_Hermione était assise sur l'herbe savourant l'air frais se promenant dans ses cheveux. À quelques mètres d'elle, Emma, du haut de ses cinq ans pataugeais sur la rive du Grand Lac. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il était si rare d'avoir une aussi belle journée, en général en Écosse, il pleut pratiquement tous les jours et cette journée-là, le soleil avait décidé d'enfin se montrer. Le cri d'Emma retentis, ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux automatiquement. Elle fut aveuglé par un rayon de soleil, mais lorsque sa vue revint à la normal, Emma était dans les airs et criait pour ne pas que l'homme qui l'avait attrapée la jette dans l'eau. Le jeune homme qui l'avait soulevée dans les airs arborait un sourire rayonnant qui éclairait tout son visage, habituellement tellement froid. Drago Malefoy, les cheveux en bataille et torse nu, avait vu la gamine dans l'eau et avait subitement décidé de venir les rejoindre. Ce jeune homme que tout le monde craignait, avait bien changé depuis le début de l'année. Aujourd'hui, à un mois et demi de la fin de l'année, Drago devenait en sa présence un être totalement adorable, tendre et qui ne demandait qu'à donner de son amour. Rapidement, ils avaient appris à se connaître grâce à Emma qui l'avait tout de suite aimé. Maintenant, ils sortaient secrètement ensemble ayant peur de la réaction de la maison du vert et argent. Seul Harry et Ginny était au courant. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que les cris d'Emma avaient cessés et que Drago se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle, elle sursauta et se retourna pour rencontrer les prunelles bleues du jeune homme. Drago déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles._

_- Merlin que ça fait du bien! Enfin un peu de soleil. Alors, pas trop nerveuse pour les ASPIC?_

_Hermione lui lança un regard noir._

_- Je rigole, je sais bien que tu nerveuse… au point de ne pas dormir. Emma! Ne t'éloigne pas trop, je n'ai pas envie d'allé te chercher! Il se retourna vers Hermione. Tu quittes le lit au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller étudier. Ce qui, si tu veux mon avis, est exagéré._

_- Moi au moins, je suis sûre de les passer et d'avoir un bon avenir._

_- Comme si j'allais les rater. Il la regarda un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. En parlant d'avenir… Qu'est-ce que tu feras après ça?_

_- J'imagine que je vais rejoindre l'Ordre et me battre pour que cette foutue guerre prenne fin. Pour après…et bien on verra comment ça se termine…et toi?_

_- Moi?... Je vais partir…_

_- Partir? Mais où ça?_

_- Loin d'ici. J'imagine que je vais me cacher pour ne pas que Tu-sais-qui me trouve et m'oblige à me battre contre toi. Enfin…Je vais surement mourir bien avant ça, alors je ne vois pas à quoi sert de prévoir l'avenir._

_- Tu ne mourras pas Drago. Part avec nous. Joint-toi à l'Ordre!_

_- Hermione on en a déjà parlé. Il est hors de questions que je me joigne à l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est complètement inadmissible._

_Hermione se leva en colère._

_- Emma sort de l'eau, on rentre!_

_- Attends un peu Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?_

_- Ce qu'il me prend? Il me prend que j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire qu'il est inadmissible que tu entres dans l'Ordre! Viens plutôt dire que tu préfères nous abandonner pour aller sauver ta peau!_

_- Emione? Pourquoi on s'en va?_

_- Parce que Drago veut plus de nous. Aller viens._

_- C'est vai ça Dago?_

_Drago regarda la petite fille qui ne lui arrivait qu'aux genoux et fut incapable de lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé les abandonner, mais en y repensant la solution qu'il avait trouvée consistait effectivement à les laisser derrière lui. Harry sortie par la grande porte avec Ginny se préparant visiblement à une petite promenade. Hermione prit Emma dans ses bras allant pour partir._

_- Hermione attends! Drago la reteint par le bras._

_- Em' va rejoindre Harry d'accord j'arrive dans deux minutes. La gamine courut vers le survivant s'éloignant rapidement du couple. Quoi?_

_- D'accord._

_- D'accord quoi Drago? Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes._

_- C'est d'accord! Je vais me battre à vos côté. Je vais rejoindre l'Ordre._

_Hermione le regarda dans les yeux cherchant un signe qu'il mentait, mais n'en vit aucun. Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, ce qui eut comme effet de les faire tomber au sol alors qu'il riait en s'embrassant._

* * *

_Hermione émergea du sommeil grâce aux rayons de soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre pour venir se poser sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'étira la chaleur du soleil disparue de sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour tomber dans deux océans bleus aux lueurs joyeuses._

_- Dray? Lâcha-t-elle dans un bâillement._

_- Bon matin princesse, dit-il en l'embrassant._

_- Hhmm… Si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les matins…_

_- Tu n'as qu'à demander. Il l'embrassa à nouveau souriant contre ses lèvres. Dit, tu es heureuse au moins?_

_- Tu sais quoi?... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie._

_Drago l'embrassa en roulant sur le dos l'amenant ainsi sur lui. Hermione approfondit le baiser entreprenant d'enlever le caleçon du jeune homme._

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Assise dans le lit, elle haletait. Elle regarda à côté d'elle. Nathaniel était couché sur le ventre, sa tête reposait sur ses bras. Elle le détailla du regard un instant, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille semblaient si doux, la nudité de son dos laissait voir chaque muscle parfaitement construit sous une peau légèrement hâlée. Le drap remonté jusqu'aux hanches cachait la partie inférieur de son corps, mais Hermione savait pertinemment ce qui s'y cachait. Après avoir fini son observation, sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Enfin, elle imaginait que la porte près de celle du dressing était une salle de bain, sinon elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle repoussa les couvertures, déposa les pieds sur les planchers et se leva. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte tout en jurant du grincement qu'elle faisait, elle fut soulager que ce fut bien une salle de bain. Doucement, elle y entra refermant la porte derrière elle. La salle de bain était sobre sans extravagance, malgré la grandeur de la baignoire. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour s'asperger le visage afin de la réveiller comme il se doit. En relevant la tête, elle vit le reflet de Drago dans le miroir comme s'il se tenait derrière elle.

- Hermione…

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais les lèvres de Drago avaient bougé au même moment. Elle se retourna s'attendant à le retrouver dans son dos, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle alla à la porte de la salle de bain et l'entrouvrit pour voir si Nathaniel s'était réveillé. Non, il dormait toujours paisiblement et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle referma doucement la porte se disant qu'elle avait simplement halluciné. Elle alla ouvrir le robinet du bain, y mettant un bain moussant qui trônait sur le comptoir. En quelque instant la baignoire fut rempli et Hermione s'y plongea jusqu'au cou. Une chanson s'imposa à son esprit et quelque seconde après elle se mit a joué dans la salle de bain. C'était magique.

**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again**

Dans un soupire d'aise, Hermione ferma les yeux. Des images s'imposèrent à elle sous forme de flash. Une main passée dans des cheveux blonds, des doigts suivant la courbe de sa colonne, la sensation d'extase. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, paniquée.

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.**

**- **Hermione…

La voix de Drago résonnait de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Paniquée, Hermione voulu sortir du bain, en se levant elle glissa dans le fond de la baignoire et tomba au sol en dehors de celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître la tête de Nathaniel inquiet.

- Hermione ça va?

Celle-ci se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Nathaniel vint la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse lui murmurant des mots doux et la berçant doucement.

* * *

Harry était derrière le volant de sa voiture arrêtée devant la maison d'Hermione. Dans celle-ci, un lion rôdait, tournait en rond, saccageait tout. Durant la guerre, tout lui avait semblé si évident; claire comme de l'eau de roche. Il fonctionnait alors avec son instinct et il était tellement entouré qu'il n'avait jamais eu à prendre de décision seul. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une fois de plus, il rentrait chez Hermione bredouille, sans trace de celle-ci ou même d'Emma. Toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvées s'étaient avérées inutiles ou les menaient à un cul de sac. Durant la journée, il avait pu parler à Ginny et elle avait beau lui dire de continuer les recherches, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé en Angleterre, seule avec les enfants et ça durait depuis plus d'une semaine ça en ferait bientôt deux. Son patron l'avait appelé et lui avait dit de rentrer, d'annuler les recherches ou du moins de les laissées à la brigade américaine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'annoncer à Drago. Simplement en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé deux jours avant, ça lui donnait encore moins envie d'y aller.

* * *

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Harry, on devrait être en train de les chercher._

_- Sort de la voiture et entre, j'ai à te parler._

_Drago sortie et claqua la portière et fit de même pour la porte d'entrée, enragé._

_- Je vois pas en quoi rester ici va nous aider, il y a aucun indice ici, on a déjà regarder hier._

_- Ça suffit Drago!_

_Le blond se tut, surpris de la réaction de son ami._

_- Tu nous es d'aucune aide en ce moment. Tu es tellement aveuglé par la rage de l'avoir perdue à nouveau que les choses que tu trouves ne sont que des broutilles et tu fais tout foirer nos plans. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu vas devoir rester ici._

_- Si c'est une blague, c'est loin d'être drôle Potter. Il est hors de questions que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces alors qu'Hermione est en danger._

_- Je te demande pas ton avis Malefoy. Je te relève de tes fonctions! Tu es beaucoup trop impliquer dans cette affaire. Tu restes ici c'est un ordre, c'est indiscutable._

_Harry tourna les talons, laissant Drago ébahit. En sortant, il avait lancé un sort sur la maison pour ne pas qu'il puisse sortir. Le soir, lorsqu'il était revenu, Drago était assis au sol dans le salon complètement ivre au milieu de ce qu'on aurait dit un champ de bataille. N'ayant pas réussi à sortir, Drago avait mis la maison sans dessus dessous, aveuglé par la colère; rien n'avait été épargné, si ce n'est que le cadre affichant une photo d'Hermione et d'Emma_

* * *

Harry souffla pour prendre le courage qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait être de retour en Angleterre le lendemain soir. Il sortit de la voiture et traversa la cours pour atteindre la porte. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison un silence total régnait à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y découvrit Drago verre à la main, trois bouteilles de whisky vide roulant sur la table.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu en as assez bu?

- Je l'ai vu…

- Pardon?

- Depuis que je suis enfermé ici, je ne fais que la voir, l'entendre comme si elle était avec moi, mais dans une autre pièce.

- Dray, il va falloir arrêter…

- Ouais, ouais, c'est mon dernier verre.

- Non Drago, on abandonne les recherches, on veut que je rentre. Je suis désolé.

Drago leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du survivant. En voyant ses yeux, Harry recula; par réflexe. S'il avait été assis à ses côté, Harry serait peut-être déjà mort. Drago avait dégrisé à la seconde où il lui avait annoncé qu'ils abandonnaient les recherches. Les yeux du blond étaient devenus gris orageux et dans ces moments-là, il devenait imprévisible. Drago se leva et s'approcha de son ami et patron. Il s'avança lentement, mais il n'était pas plus calme pour autant. Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise et l'accota fermement dans le mur.

- Écoute-moi bien, le brun à lunettes. Abandonne c'est recherche et je t'assure que tu perds et un ami et ton meilleur employé, mais surtout ne crois pas que c'est être l'ami d'Hermione qui va te sauver de la lente agonie que je te ferai vivre.

- Dra… Drago... souffla Harry péniblement. Je…C'est pas… en… mon pou…pouvoir…

Drago le lâcha et repris son verre.

- Fout le camp Potter, mais saches que tu seras le seul responsable s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et que si je ne la retrouve pas vivante, ta femme sera compter parmi les veuves de l'année.

* * *

_Alors pas trop déçu? Enfin j'espère que non j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... en fait surtout la parti avec Drago...Je ne voulait pas vous laisser un autre chapitre avec simplement le point de vue du coté d'Hermione et disons que javais pas encore réfléchis à comment ça se passait du coté Drago... Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé... J'essaierai de publier un autre chapitre le plus vite possible, mais je suis dans une passe dans laquelle je suis victime du syndrôme de la page blanche alors je peux rien vous promettre si ce n'est que je vais continuer ce fiction. Review s'il vous plait ça m'encourage!_

_-xxx-**Darky**_


	15. Chapter 15

_DarkLadies est enfin de retour! Alors mes petits chous, vous vous êtes ennuyés? Une chose est sûr c'est que je suis contente d'avoir enfin débloqué pour se chapitre, la suite devrait être plus facile à écrire enfin de l'espère. Je vous laisse à ce chapitre que vous devez surement avoir très hâte de lire après toute cette attente. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Voilà deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette maison sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il tournait en rond à longueur de journée sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir par la faute de celui qu'il pensait être son ami. La maison était saccagée et Hermione lui en voudrait surement… enfin si elle revenait un jour. Il commençait à croire que c'était elle qui avait tout organisé pour s'éloigner de lui à nouveau, mais cette pensée lui faisait si mal qu'il préférait la nier, se répétant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir refait ce coup… pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Découragé, Drago se leva du lit dans lequel il avait essayé de dormir pour recommencer sa routine. C'est-à-dire : se lever, prendre une douche froide, aller dans la cuisine, trouver de l'alcool et rôder jusqu'à ce que l'autre imbécile revienne. Les premiers jours de la disparition d'Hermione, il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de celle-ci pour retrouver son odeur, n'importe quoi pouvant le réconforté ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais au fil des jours son odeur avait disparu et même s'il passait la nuit le nez pressé contre l'oreiller d'Hermione, toute trace d'elle avait disparu. Avant d'entrer dans la douche Drago se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait piètre allure, sa peau plus blanche qu'à son habitude laissait paraître des cernes prouvant qu'il ne dormait plus ou que très peu depuis plusieurs nuits. Même Hermione ne voudrait pas de moi dans cet état se dit-il avec un rire amer. Alors qu'il allait se détourner, la silhouette d'Hermione apparut dans le miroir. Celle-ci se pencha et se passa les mains dans le visage. Drago posa ses mains de chaque côté d'elle et en un murmure son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais la silhouette disparue comme elle était apparue. Drago soupira, il n'était pas dupe… il savait bien que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, et ce même s'il aurait voulu de tout son cœur que cette vision soit réelle. D'un coup de baguette, il démarra le système de son qui trônait sur une étagère de la salle de bain et sans plus tarder il entra dans la douche. Il posa ses mains sur le mur face à lui, le visage river vers le fond de la douche, laissant l'eau lui tomber dessus et glisser dans son dos. Les paroles d'Everything de Lifehouse envahissaient la pièce l'enivrant, lui rappelant les sentiments qu'il portait pour une belle brune qu'il avait détestée durant des années. Doucement sous ses yeux, sa bien-aimée se dessina au font de la baignoire comme si elle y était étendue. Il approcha sa main d'elle pour la toucher, mais elle disparut comme elle était apparue alors qu'il murmurait son nom. Perplexe, le blond finit de se laver et sortit de la salle de bain pour recommencer la routine qu'il avait créée depuis ces deux jours… manger et boire.

À la fin de son quart, Harry était arrivé alors que Drago était beaucoup trop ivre pour le remarquer. Celui-ci réalisa la présence du brun que lorsque celui-ci prit la parole. Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris tout de suite, Harry lui avait annoncé que l'équipe chargée de la disparition d'Emma et d'Hermione comptait arrêter les recherches et passer à un autre dossier. Il avait alors senti la fureur s'emparer de son être. Il savait qu'Hermione était encore en vie et refusait de l'abandonner à son sort. Il avait alors attrapé son ami et patron par le col de sa chemise et lui avait craché toute sa colère au visage le menaçant de le prendre pour responsable s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa bien-aimée. Après avoir été relâché, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre d'invité où il logeait depuis son arrivée pour faire ses valises. Il s'en voulait énormément de laissé Drago comme ça, mais il ne pouvait désobéir aux ordres et après tout ce temps il y avait peu de chance des deux filles soient encore en vie. Il ignorait comment il allait annoncer la situation à sa femme et avait bien peur de devoir essuyer les foudres de celle-ci aussi, mais surtout au fond de lui-même il se sentait briser parce qu'une fois de plus il avait perdu celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Soudain, il se figea. Il réalisait maintenant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu celle-ci était complètement détruite et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir le sourire de son amie, ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire. Il s'assit sur le lit et doucement des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement et pendant un moment celui qui avait été jadis le survivant resta ainsi figé. Quand les larmes s'arrêtèrent, il se releva pour continuer de faire sa valise, mais son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre trônant sur le dessus de la commode. C'était une photo moldue prise au Terrier sur laquelle le trio d'or resplendissait souriants malgré le mal qui les entourait. C'était Arthur qui avait pris la photo, insistant pour tenir entre ses mains un nouvel appareil mystérieux du monde moldue. Il avait fallu au moins une heure à Hermione pour le convaincre de ne pas le démonter et que s'il voulait tant savoir comment cela marchait qu'elle lui en achèterait un. Harry sourit à se souvenir, cela faisait si longtemps déjà. Il redéposa le cadre pour finir ses bagages. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, le cadre en main, les musiques préférées d'Hermione défilaient dans la maison. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Drago assis devant un miroir qu'il avait seul Merlin savait où et il répétait sans cesse « Hermione, aller apparait, je sais que tu m'entends. » Le brun secoua doucement la tête découragée que son ami se laisse amené si facilement dans la folie. Restant dans le cadre du salon, il leva le bras pour montrer le cadre qu'il avait en main.

— J'emporte ça avec moi, d'accord?

Drago ne répondit pas continuant à marmonner comme si personne n'avait parlé.

— Dray, tu vas te faire du mal en faisant ça… en tout cas plus que ce que tu t'en faisais déjà, ajouta Harry pour lui-même

Le blond tourna le regard vers lui, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Harry fit donc marche arrière disant qu'il repartait, laissant son ami confronté à son désespoir.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione avait du passé sa journée seule avec Emma et sa nouvelle nounou puisque Nathaniel avait dû partir pour une mystérieuse affaire. En avant-midi, elles avaient profité du beau temps pour le passé dans le jardin qui était gigantesque et bordé de hauts murs de pierre empêchant quiconque au sol d'y entrer, mais aussi d'en sortir. Hermione soupira en réalisant que malgré les trois jours qu'elle avait passés ici sans résister, elle était toujours soupçonnée de vouloir s'enfuir. Pourquoi voudrait-elle fuir? Elle avait tout ce qu'elle espérait depuis six ans, si ce n'est que d'être libre de voyager comme elle le voulait. Plonger dans ses pensées, assise sur une couverture sur l'herbe, elle ne portait aucune attention à Emma qui jouait avec Mme Gundersen et une autre domestique qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt. Vers midi, elles arrêtèrent et Mme Gundersen vint s'assoir avec Emma sur la couverture. Emma se colla automatiquement à Hermione alors que la nounou faisait apparaître un panier de pique-niques d'un coup de baguette. Elles mangèrent doucement, Emma exprimant toute sa joie due au fait que sa famille soit enfin réunie. Quelque temps après qu'elles eurent fini leur repas, Mme Gundersen se leva et clama qu'il était maintenant l'heure des études. Emma ronchonna pour la forme, mais se leva toute souriante pour suivre celle qui s'occupait d'elle depuis son arrivée.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait perdue dans cette grande demeure. Habituellement, elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire de ses dix doigts, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'avancer dans son boulot et elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper par des tâches ménagères puisque celles-ci étaient toutes réalisées par des domestiques. Elle alla dans le grand salon et s'allongea sur le grand divan blanc pensait qu'ainsi ce serait moins pénible. Bien vite, ses paupières se fermèrent et son souffle ralentit. Elle entendait deux personnes se chicaner sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle n'avait que le ton des voix qui lui permettait de comprendre la situation, puis quelques mots se glissèrent, plus compréhensible. Le nom de Drago et de Ron lui parvint, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il semblait que l'un cherchait à avoir des informations sur quelque chose. Puis Harry tomba dans son champ de vision. Il était assis dans son bureau en Angleterre et regardait une photo datant de Poudlard où elle figurait avec lui et Ronald. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Bon sens Hermione, où est-ce que tu peux être?

Des cernes sous les yeux, il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi et des rides dans son front montraient qu'il était fort inquiet. Ginny arriva derrière lui et lui déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras.

— Tu vas voir Harry, elle va finir par réapparaître. Tu le sentirais s'il lui était arrivé malheur, vous êtes si proche.

— C'est justement ça le problème Gin, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne se soit trop éloigné pour que je ressente encore ce lien. Et je ne sais plus trop ce que je sens en ce moment.

Ginny l'embrassa doucement et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux avant de partir. Sur le bas de la porte, elle se retourna pour dire à son mari :

— Souviens-toi. Pendant la guerre, Voldemort criait sur tous les toits que l'amour nous rendait faibles. Pourtant c'est avec cet amour que nous l'avons vaincu.

Puis tout se brouilla et devint noir alors qu'elle se sentait secouée.

— Hermione? Chérie?

— Hmmm…

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement de peur que la lumière du jour ne l'aveugle, mais la nuit était tombée et une douce lumière tamisée éclairait le salon. Nathaniel la regardait attendant qu'elle se réveille.

— Quelle heure il est?

— L'heure que tu viennes manger.

Hermione se leva tout en se frottant le visage embué par la fatigue. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle remarqua que la grande table de six personnes avait été remplacée par une petite à deux places et qu'elle semblait mise pour un souper aux chandelles. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mal à l'aise de ce retour d'intimité si abrupte. Mais comme Nathaniel tirait une chaise en lui présentant, elle s'assit tout de même, tâchant de cacher sa gêne qui n'avait plus lieu d'être après la soirée de son arrivée ici.

— Où est Emma?

— Partie se coucher, elle a déjà mangé. Mme Gundersen ne voulait pas te réveiller alors elle s'est assurée que tout se fasse en silence.

Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait, puis un silence s'installa alors qu'ils commençaient à manger. Elle réfléchissait à son rêve qui l'avait troublé. Elle réalisa qu'effectivement Harry devait être très inquiet de ne pas savoir où elle était et les autres aussi devaient l'être. Entre autres, Drago devait être en train de se faire un sang d'encre à cause de sa disparition. Elle devait sortir d'ici pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien, où au moins trouver un moyen de les contacter.

Nathaniel regardait Hermione manger en fixant le vide, voyant dans ses yeux différentes émotions passer.

— Hermione est-ce que ça va?

Celle-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre parler.

— Oui… Oui ça va.

— Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

— En fait, je… Je me demandais si je pourrais sortir demain, je m'ennuie ici toute seule et il faudrait que je rassure mes amis, ils doivent tous me chercher.

Il lâcha un soupir en colère et ferma les yeux tentant de se reprendre.

— Tu ne veux plus rester avec nous, c'est ça! Dit-il en colère.

— Non! Hermione horrifiée ne savait plus quoi dire. Non, ce n'est pas ça seulement, j'ai des obligations, un boulot et des amis, qui on fait des pieds et des bras pour trouver Emma, et maintenant ils sont surement à ma recherche. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il pense que je me suis fait enlever.

— Bon… Écoute, je pourrais peut-être te laisser partir quelques heures avec Carter, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à propos de moi d'accord?

— Mais enfin pourquoi? Je veux dire, c'est génial! T'as une idée de la joie que ça donnerait à tout le monde, à Alex!

— Parce que c'est comme ça Hermione! Cria-t-il. Point à la ligne, tu veux sortir alors, il va falloir que tu te taises à ce sujet, c'est clair?

— D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, soupira Hermione

* * *

Épuisé, Drago rentra chez Hermione , sa journée avait été dure en émotions et il se sentait impuissant en l'absence de la brune. La seule piste qu'il avait était un homme tout en noir qui avait été dans le cimetière plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines. Sûrement l'homme pour lequel il avait lui-même été appelé à protéger Hermione et Emma. Pour cette petite information, il avait fallu qu'il se chicane avec Weasley jusqu'à ce que celui cède et lui dise si Hermione avait des contacts en Amérique qui pouvait avoir des indices ne serait-ce que minime. Le nom de Alexander, le gars qu'il avait rencontré au cimetière était sorti et Drago s'était insulté de ne pas avoir d'abord pensé à lui. Il était donc allé le rencontrer pour que celui-ci lui dise qu'effectivement un homme trainait dans le cimetière depuis quelque temps et que bien que ce soit moins fréquent, il revenait parfois depuis la disparition d'Emma. Drago avait donc conclu qu'il devrait allé au cimetière pour trouver son homme, mais il irait le lendemain parce que maintenant il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de prendre une douche et de dormir.

* * *

Au même moment au cimetière, un homme était debout devant une pierre tombale, les mains dans les poches lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

— Carter à l'appareil… D'accord, j'arrive.

* * *

_Alors voilà! Comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre? Une petite review pour me faire savoir que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné? =D_

_PS: **Van3xxx** si tu veux me donner ton commentaire malgré que tu en as déjà fait un sur le chapitre 15 qui était mon message aux lecteurs, écrit moi le en message privé ou sur un chapitre que tu n'a pas commenter. J'aime bien avoir tes review à chaque chapitre_

_Bizou_

_**Darky -xxx-**_


End file.
